The Girl Of My Dreams
by Waterlily-Clone
Summary: Kori Andrews attends Jump City highschool now but when Richard Grayson in a turn of events has to 'save' her in math class, how does everything change?
1. Noticing The New

**Summary: AU- Richard is a popular, high-society, rich snob. Until Kori arrives. Everything changes then. Life, friends, love… Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee.**

**A.N.—My new story! An AU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or Cartoonetwork. Very much unfortunately, of course.

* * *

**

_**The Girl Of My Dreams**_

**Chapter One—Noticing The New

* * *

**

It was early morning, Richard Grayson was preparing for school. His jet-black hair was spiked but now at the time was mussed; his eyes were closed has he was rubbing them sleepily; he was scratching his back lazily like a chimp. The results were resolved and the conclusion was: Richard Grayson is not a morning person.

He flipped out his cool black shades and placed them on his eyes, which he never revealed. Even after he carelessly put on a pair of sagged denim jeans and a half-white, half-red long T-shirt he still looked like the perfect boyfriend a girl could every want.

He smiled narcissistically at his reflexion above his desk, and thought, 'Looking smooth, Rich.' And grabbed his backpack off his desk and 'coolly' hung it loosely and carelessly on the edge of his left shoulder.

He climbed down the stairs that lead to the kitchen since his room was on the second story. He picked up a peanut butter chewy, an apple, and a water bottle and stuffed it in his bag since he was already late for school and didn't have enough time to eat here.

He checked his watch: eight-twenty a.m. There was still ten whole precious minutes to actually make it on time, a new record in his case. Otherwise, he might as well eat the pink slip as breakfast he would receive if he didn't make it there on time.

He ran to his motorcycle, which he called the 'Rich-Cycle' and hopped on. He strapped on the Velcro laces and straightened on the red helmet and zoomed off.

* * *

When he arrived at school, it was two minutes to the bell. "Yes! Score!" Richard yelled. 

"Yo, Rich, dwag, you're actually on time?"

His best friend Victor, who everyone called Vic, stood there with a brood grin spread across his face. He was a tall, African-American, and beefy guy. He was a football star at their school and was popular. Rich, Vic, and Roy who everyone called "Speedy" ruled the school, along with their preppy, brainless, and popular girlfriends: Babs, Jessica, and more.

"Yeah, managed to actually hear the alarm clock this time, sweet, huh?"

"Nice, dude!"

They both did their own secret handshake, and bounced off each other's chest barbarically. (Not gay, but you know when guys bounce off each other in sports when they win or something?)

**The bell rang.**

"Man, I hate that thing!" Spat Victor. (**One thing we have in common**.)

"I know, I just wish I could take it off and we'd never have," Agreed Rich, "Hey, where's Speedy?"

Victor looked around; "Dunno, absent today or something?"

"Yeah, maybe-Uh-oh! C'mon, Vic, we'll be late!"

"Right behind ya'!" Vic yelled.

* * *

When they got to class, everyone was still getting settled. 

"Phew, made it on time."

They sat down in their seats, next to an unpopular guy every teased and the nickname "Grass-ass." But his real name was Garfield, and his friends called him "Gar".

Garfield got that nickname because of his liking for the color green. He knew everything about green. Everything he owned was green. His shirt was green and had long-sleeves, his jeans were meant to blue, but he dyed it with so green, and now they look like mint-shaded with little hints of green, he also wore a bright green: watch, beanie hat, etc. His eyes were shaded dark grass green, but everyone said they were fake and contacts, but his family has green eyes on his mom's side. The only thing really fake green was his green gel he used to dye his hair. Garfield was a green freak.

"Don't look now, but Grass-ass is at least inches near us." Whispered Vic to Rich.

Rich grew a devilish smile. "You don't say?"

"I daresay." Vic imitated the teacher Mrs. Applebee.

"Indeed." Rich continued this imitation, as he pulled out a pink water balloon secretly filtered with green paste/glue, and attached a toy playful bomb Bruce bought him from Toy 'R' Us, and taped underneath his wooden chair when he left to sharpen his green pencil. Rich had also added a note that said: _Now you've finally accomplished your goal in life…a green ass! Hoo-ray! You own **everything** green in life!_

Vic and Rich were intensely trying to hold in all the laughter; first he would be so humiliated; then Mrs. Applebee would believe their word; and Grass-ass would then get a detention! What more could you ask for? (A life, jerks!)

Mrs. Applebee walked in; and spotted Rich. "Ah, Mr. Grayson, on time? That's a start. Everyone clap for Mr. Grayson." She said, and added, "You deserve a homework pass!"

Everyone clapped, Rich gave a charming smile, but Garfield, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Mrs. Applebee never gave those even when he got five A's in a row one time!

A girl stepped in at the door of the classroom.

Mrs. Applebee glanced at her, "Oh, you must be Kory, I'm Mrs. Applebee, class, Kory Andrews is a new student, so everyone welcome her."

Every clapped their hands; but inside, they were all amazed! The girls were amazed because they were so surprised anyone of their gender could actually look like that, they all wished they had green eyes all of the sudden.

The boys were drooling, especially rich, who had a lake of saliva.

Kori Andrews had long, flowing scarlet hair; and matching emerald eyes. She wore a simple jean skirt and a purple t-shirt.

Rich took everything he ever said about green eyes being ugly; her were like everlasting green orbs!

"Garfield, would it be alright if Kory and you transfer seats? Garfield, you'll sit next to Matthew, Kory, you sit here."

Kory sat next to Rich, who sat to Vic, who whispered, "Rich, that Kory chick's gonna get what Grass-ass was supposed to get!"

Rich zapped back into reality, snd the hearts around him popped. "You're right!"

"Don't! She's no t worth it!" hissed Vic. "Unless you like her..."

Rich blushed, "You know it, Vic."

Twenty seconds left until it goes off.

"Oh god..."

Ten seconds.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...

"**NNNNOOOO**!" Rich yelled, pushed Kory aside, and took the blow.

Rich was enclosed with green glue everywhere.

"Mr. Grayson! Just what is going on here!"

"Heh...I can explain...?"

"Explain whom you were trying to aim for Kory or Garfield!"

"Mrs. Applebee, I can explain-"

"-Save your excuses. Why would Mr. Logan address himself for having the accomplishment of a green posterior?"

"Uhh..."

"**MR. GRAYSON REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATLY SO WE CAN HAVE ANOTHER "CHAT" WITH YOUR PARENTS**!" yelled Mrs. Applebee as she finished.

Meanwhile, Kory was confused. Why did this boy just save her?


	2. An Unimaginable Girl

**A/N: This chapter will HOPEFULLY seem more…serious than the last one. Yes, this is, indeed, a romance/humor genre. So some chapters will be humorous, and others romantic/serious. Yes, I deleted the other chapters, they sucked. So, I must thank my loyal reviewers. You all rock, I'll answer reviews at the bottom of the page. So, without furthermore, here's the chapter you have been anxiously waiting and desiring for! The new and improved chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J. Torres; not a boy AND not a creator of the animated Teen Titans on Cartoonetwork. Even though I should -sigh if I did, Beast Boy would just choose: Raven or Terra already! And Robin, repeat after me: 'I am Robin, and I love Starfire. I hate Kitten. Did I mention I love Starfire? RedX better back off my girl.' If only so…Ah, who gives a crap.**

**Dedication-Illegally Blonde. She is a loyal reviwer. Please update "I have my eye on you". **

**Robin: Richard Grayson**

**Starfire: Kori Andrews**

**Raven: Raven Roth**

**Beast Boy: Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg: Victor Stone**

**Terra: Tara Markov**

**Barbara Gordon/Bat Girl (I know but I hate her after reading D-I-WaRIa's fic "Baby Can I Hold You Tonight?"): Barbara Gordon but everyone calls her 'Babs'.**

**Blackfire: Carrey Andrews**

**Speedy: Roy Harper **

**Jinx: Jadedea Helen  
**

**Bumblebee: Betty Clein **

**RedX: Hmm...if he DOES come in this fic...Xavier Redwood**

**Aqualad: Garth...um...what's his last name? If you know it, please tell me, for now, it's Garth Yards. Wait-I remember-it was Brooks! Garth Brooks.  
**

**Slade: Mr. Stokes**

**Goth boy: Peter Johnson ****  
**

**Chapter Two**

**"An Unimaginable Girl"  
****

* * *

**

Kori walked off to Science class later; full of confusion and questioning thoughts. Why did that boy save her? Who was he? Why were all the girls glaring evilly at her? And most importantly: Where _was _science class? Kori tapped a girl on the shoulder. But once the girl turned around, she wish she hadn't. The girl's look was completely Gothic and frightening; not that she was ugly, but not a pushover. She had soft, short blue violet hair and deep amethyst eyes; she wore a black top that read in bold letters: I_** Own Hell By Law Copyright**_ and denim jeans. "What?" which sounded more like an exasperate than a question.

"Um, might you tell me where the science class is? I am new here and-" Before Kori could finish, the girl pointed behind her at a door that read: **SCIENCE ROOM 101**. Kori's eyes bugled, and she nervously said, "Oh, um, thank-you very much." "Whatever," the girl carelessly rolled her eyes and walked away. Somehow Kori just couldn't let her go; this girl was strangely fascinating.

"Excuse me," Kori said politely, "But what is your name?"

The girl looked back, "I'm Raven; so if you didn't know, I'm not exactly open arms to new people, and I don't think I'll make an exception for preppy girls who will end being Richard's doll and can't even find a room when it's standing right behind them." She said coldly.

"But I wish for us to befriend one and other! You do not wish to befriend?" Kori asked sadly.

"Where do _you _come from? Hell?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"I am from Greece and Switzerland; I am...'foreign'?" Starfire pronounced.

Raven could tell by her dialogue that she was foreign and didn't know much about the U.S.A. "I'm sorry," Raven apologized, "Didn't know you were _that _new. I'm Raven, like I said before; do you…want to hang out with me and my friends?"

"I WOULD LOVE TO!" Kori squealed.

"Uh…good. You can sit with me, Bee, and Jinx at lunch. And me now." Raven told her.

"REALLY? Oh, but you are too kind!" Kori gave a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, new friend Raven! I am jubilant!"

"K-Kori…can't breathe…" Raven gasped for air.

"Oh, my apologies…" Kori apologized and merrily skipped off to class, yelling: 'New friends! Wonderful! Glorious!'

Once Kori was really gone Raven stood there dumbfounded. _'Kind…friend…? Who-What _is _this girl? She is so…friendly and kind…but in a unique way…most people besides Bee and Jinx avoid me…' _Raven thought. Kori smiled and hummed over at her seat, flipping out her purple binder. _'Kori…you're really…nice.'

* * *

_

**Lunch**

"Girls, this is Kori." Raven introduced. **  
**

Bee was an African-American girl with chesnut-darkish shoulder-length hair and chocolate eyes. Her yellow & black halter top was stylish, very stylish; and from what Kori could see, the girl had basically style. She felt slightly admirable for her.

"Nice to meet ya."

"And Jink,"

A girl with bubble gum pink hair fastened into two pigtails and mauve eyes shook Kori's hand. Her black and pink stripped mini dress was knee-high, and her long, almost elevating lilac boots matched. "Hey."

"And bitch." Raven added, glaring at a girl leisurely strolled up to them.

A girl with scarlet red medium-length hair and green eyes, her features similiar to Kori's; but her personality opposite. Completely and totally. She wore a designer clothing hoodie and tight, slim-sized hiphuggers she had copied off Bee. Her shirt was attitudinal, copied off of Raven's: **DON'T HATE ME 'CAUSE YOU AIN'T ME! **in red bold letters. She rapidly swayed her hips, approaching Kori, with distate. "Eww...she's uglier than you said."

"Elww...Look at that red hair..." A blonde girl with blue eyes, 'Terra', crossed her arms defiantly. Kori knew for a fact that this girl's outfit was allowed in the school's dress code, or maybe let alone legal, from what she could determine. Her blue hiphugger's, like Babs', revealed too much hip, waste, and butt line. She wore a white halter top, much cleavage explosed, even when her black leather down-jacket was zipped up too her bust area. Her blonde-yellow hair was curly and bouncy. She looked coolly intimdating. "Girl, you are messed up, trying to copy Babs' red hair!"

"I know, I know!" Another with brunette hair and turquiose eyes exclaimed. Her outfit wasn't much different than the others. "I wouldn't be surprised if Richard was the fiftiest-sixtiest guy she-"

"Shut up, you ignorant and retarded whores; if you keep talking, I'll beat the crap out of you, even if you used to be my best friend." Raven finished, referring to Terra.

Babs sneered, "I honestly think you must think you have something going on...but really, the hair, sweetie, has got to go!"

The brunette nodded comprehensively. "And associating with the new girl...you are desperate; oh, and believe me, I've heard about you...Roth the Goth, huh? I've always wanted to tell it like it is to your face, someone has to slap you, and girl, you don't want it to be me!"

A _**SLAP **_echoed in the lunch room, after it connected to the brunette's cheeck. "You're right...so I figured I'd do it instead."

The other two girls gasped simultaneously, as their ally was hit fiercly with impact. The brunette screamed, "Nobody gets away with slapping Carmelita Spatz!"

'Carmelita' retaliated by summoning another girl. "Carrey, we've got trouble!"

A girl with black, long wavey hair and dark blue eyes strolled over. Her features, like Babs, were similiar to Kori's. Her mauve long-sleeved shirt and blue jean skirt laced with cotton fabric on the sides fashionably 'in', and along with her leather black boots. Her dark hair was fastened under a black headband.

"Oh, _no_!" Kori whispered.

"Korina?" The girl asked, as if thunderstruck. "What would you be doing here?"

"I live here now, Carina."

"I hate you, go back to Greece, forever, and it's _Carrey_." 'Carrey' said haughtily. "Sister dear."

"And mine Kori." Kori equally glared at her. "**Half**-sister dear."

"SISTERS?" Everyone gaped. "Well, they do look alike..."

Babs whispered something, under the lines of: 'Richard, her, slut, etc.' and gigg-lishly released herself from the dark-haired girl's ear. "And that's why!"

"No...Kori, you little..." Carrey began threateningly. Then she thrust open her milk carton, pouring it down on Kori's head. "Got milk?"

All the girls instintively, the preps and the good girls, lashed out at each other. Raven took on Carmelita and Terra, easily defeating Carmelita; but Terra was captain of the cheerleaders, so she had reflexes. It was an even match. Kori took on Carrey, although Babs was eager to fight Kori, she struggled to as both Bee and Jinx pounded and kicked at her. Babs doubted she even scratched either of them.

Unfortunately, she as Raven raised her hand to thrust at Terra's body on the ground, the Principle entered.

"Miss Roth!" he scolded. "All of you, in fact! Detention!"

* * *

**Thankx for my loyal reviews y'all rule BIG TIME! ** **Anywayz...I have a problem:**

**NO ONE ON LISTENS TO HIP-HOP! Why?**

**I love Ciara: "1, 2 step", "Oh", "Goodies". And her new hit with Fat Man Scoop and Missy Elliot: "Lose Control". Also Usher, 50 Cent (well I can understand if you don't listen to him he is a thug), Will Smith, Beyoncee, etc.

* * *

**

**REVIEWS: **

**Illegally Blonde: ****You can bet your bonkers it'll be a Robin/Starfire fic and thankx! Do you like your dedication?**

**Coolgirlc: Raven has ARRIVED!**

**rock'n'rollbitch:**** thankx that's why I deleted my chapter.  
**

**GiRL oF DaRkNeSs: Thank you! I love your fic "Fed Up" Update!**

**suckawriting: Yup cliffhangers are stupid.**

**Pinki lili: Thankx are you saying my story'z unique? COOLIO!**

**Thugette90: YES! MWAHAHAA! TERA HATERZ UNITE POWERFULLY!**

**xox.Annie Potter.xox.: Nice Feedback not mean at all!**

**linkinparkh2over: THANKX! I LOVE YOUR PENNAME HELL YA LINKINPARK! WOOT-WOO!**

**i am makulit: No, he's NOT a bad guy! Those chappie's...sucked. But thankx for your other review!**

**Ruperlover90: YES! FIRST REVIEW WHO THOUGHT WAS FUNNY!**

**Sailor attitude: THANK YOU! Nice penname!**

**Jaime Snyder:  Yes...for now they are. -takes out mind controlling device-HA! Nice as ever...**

**Anwen: Yes, bless his kind heart...well, -er-heart.**

**Starxrobin: "Grass-ass" you thought was funny? OMG! THANKX!**

**ILuVxSesshyx4EvA: Katrina did..? well, that's just her character but Katrina will no longer be in this story it's Barbara/Batgirl 'Barbie'. But..thanks!

* * *

**

**Thank you, loyal reviewers, for your kindness! Next cxhapter will be called: "Detention With Destiny".**

**BYE!**

**LOV'IN IT, **

**LILY **

**  
**


	3. Detention With Destiny I

**Hmm…I sometimes have writers block…I MIGHT post it to you later on; but that's a maybe. Mine isn't as big…I think? Anywayz, yes, I dedicated my chapter to Illegally Blonde last time…who will be new dedication of gratitude NOW? Well…drum roll and the dedication of the new-and-improved chapter is, presenting…**

**Thugette90! **

**Words of "Wisdom"-I love your fic "Brotherly luv" please update ASAP! You are most defiantly a loyal reviewer! Thankers and thankies to you, girl! **

**Words of "wisdom" to Illegally Blonde (who did not get one last time)-YES! I LOVE and ADORE your fic "I Have My Eye On You" and "Love, Hatred, And Jealousy" you rock HARDCORE!**

**Sorry…I had a friend in school who often used "hardcore" and got me interested in that "vocabulary" word, if not, hooked. **

**Update Of Life: Wellz…I just picked up a copy of "Fruits Baskets" and it's COOL! But one problem…I was kind'a disaponited. Why is it so popular? It's like a mix of all anime I've read…especially "Ranma 1/2"! They're both about people who turn into something after something common occurs! Later, since Barns& Nobles didn't have issue two, I got five. I know pathetic I skipped from one to five, isn't it?) So, in the first one, there seems to be more…Yuki/Tohru-san (Lol, love the "San" and "Kun" they use. First off, if you have not or heard of Fruits Basket (Yeah right –rolls eyes-sorry) the first issue is TOTALLY different compared to fifth, there's more Yuki/Tohru in the first and more Kyo/Tohru in the fifth. Needless to say, I'm just a newbie of Fruits Baskets. **

**Curious question:**

**What is the current issue of Fruits Baskets? I must know! Is it ten?**

**Second:**

**Why is there a fan club for Yuki? He's handsome? Oh wellz, again! I haven't seen the anime, just the manga.**

**Chapter Three**

"**Detention With Destiny I"

* * *

**

Kori, Raven, Bee, and Jinx came out of school in the afternoon, angry as ever. "How **_dare _**those evil little preps ofuva…" Raven cursed on and on.

_'Geez, I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I couldn't said it better myself.' _Bee thought and spoke, "They have no right to be angry at **us**, but **we did **start the fight…I'm so glad I got to kick Veronica's ass, although, I really wanted to attack Barbie or Terra…lucky you guys, Raven and Kori."

"Yes…but personally, who was the one that Jinx pounced?" Kori asked curiously.

"No such luck…can't remember her name…although I'm sure she remembers mine…" Jinx answered. "And they say the not popular one is supposed to be 'desperate' to be noticed? Please, those girls want attention 24/7 non-stop the center of attention."

"Hey, guys…who do you think is worse?" Bee inquired.

"Does it matter? In this case, equality is everything." Raven sarcastically said.

"But, really, if you **had **to pick," Bee begged.

"Oh...fine...it's kind'a've a tie between Terra and Babs."

"I think Carrey and Babs are awful." Kori admitted.

"Well, duh, and Babs…she's so…slutty…" Jinx gave a gross expression.

"Uh…yeah…see you guys on Saturday…no thanks to the preps…" Raven waved goodbye and they swear they heard a 'stupid Terra' in there.

Kori arrived home later that evening after going to her favorite new café, Starbucks. After she ran into an old friend, her worst nightmare. Someone she hoped to never cross paths with ever in her life again…she might, as well he was Kari's old boyfriend, Xavier. Luckily, he was graduating from his senior year this year, and Kori was in her junior year. Xavier was violent, 'cool', hot, bad-tempered, and overly abusive, especially to woman he had his sights on. Kari broke up with Xavier about one and a half months after they started dating. So to them, being two-timers, it was never really a big impact on their love life. But Xavier quickly hit on Kori and flirted with her, even when he was dating Kari. Kari was usually gone or out on a date with some other guy when it occurred most of the time. But Kori swore, once she rejected his 'love', well, lust, he grew angry. He stalked, followed, and watched her every move with his sharp, razor-like, and cold hazel eyes…and one night, Kori just couldn't take it anymore. She was fed up; so she alerted the authorities. Xavier was sent to juvenile hall, it already said on his record he had committed other crimes, like: injuries, gangs, drugs, smoking, and all sorts of things a male teenager at age eighteen could get into.

Kori thankfully didn't have to wait in line, her order was ready and she immediately left and took the bus home instead of taking the chance of walking in the rain alone at night with him around. He didn't see her, but if she hadn't come earlier, he would have. But back the bad news; Xavier was out of jail and capable. Capable of the unthinkable revenge.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Kori's Mansion xXxXxXxXx**

Kori sighed and took her shoes off when she came home.

"I'm home, mom," Kori announced.

A boy with red hair and greenish blue eyes was sitting down on the couch watching television. _'Huh? What's this? A visitor?' _Her mom came in the room, after hearing Kori's voice.

"Kori, dear, we're having a family reunion tomorrow at Seven and your half-brother who you never before is going to live with us for now," her mom was baking something, "He used to live with Kari but recently it sounded like a good idea for him to stay with us from now since you guys need to get to know each other and all."

_'__**Need **to?' _

"Besides, help me make this chicken," her mom began, "And all your cousins and relatives will be there, Kari will inviting her lovely friends, Veronica, Terra, Barbie, and Jessica there. So, you can bring some friends, too."

"MOM," Kori said in an exasperated tone, "Kari and her friends and my friends don't get along…so, um, Kari's friends and my friends got detention, and…we won't get out until five or more."

"And on your first day…sigh, well the reunion doesn't even start until seven…sure…"

"Thanks, but I need to study."

"Don't you want to meet and greet your brother who you _**NEVER EVER**_ met before?" Her mom emphasized "never ever".

"I would, um, but…I must check up on my homework? Maybe later." Kori excused herself.

Once she got to her new room, she jumped up and down on her bed. _'How can I live with two Kari's? Mom said he lived with her for his whole life but I guess she really meant a long time…great…the male Kari. Looking forward to "bonding" with him.' _Kori thought scornfully. She remembered Raven, Bee, and Jinx's phone number but didn't think that talking would work since Ryan might hear her gossiping about him or something. So, instead, she contacted them by their IM address:

* * *

**KoRInAsHiNE16:** Thanks again for giving me your IM. And sorry...it was my fault that we have detention...

**Bumblebee-Clone:** No, Kor, those so-called females deserved it. I'm just sorry it wasn't me who beat the crap out of Carrey; I call dibbs on her next time!

**RaventHeDaRkGoDdesS**: Lol...I was gunna say that! No, wait-I'll just stick with Terra. I swear, I still have a bruised nuckle from pounding the blonde (censored)'s head...I think I won't ever wash this hand again. I'll keep it as my little...'suvoneir'. Heh, heh...

**JiNxyDAsOcCoRCeSs:** Nice censor.

**KoRInAsHiNE16:** Who was that dark-haired boy those...um...female dogs were saying I had a desire 4? **  
**

**Bumblebee-Clone:** Richard Grayson. Most egostistical, arrogant, sel-centered guy on Earth...Babs' boyfriend 2.

**KORInAsHiNE16:** I see...but in math class...

**RaventHeDaRkGoDdesS:** I know, because I was there, and Kori...it's called a crush. Something Richard has on u.

**KoRInAsHiNE16:** Oh...you are positive?

**Bumblebee-Clone:** No shit, sherlock; we wouldn't lie.

**JiNxyDAsOcCoRCeSs: **...at least not to u.

**KoRInAsHiNE16:** I am glad 2 hear this.

**KoRInAsHiNE16: **...um..._read _this.

**Bumblebee-Clone:** Want to meet us somewhere? We really need 2 "fill you in" on how things work here...

**JiNxyDAsOcCoRCeSs:** ASAP...

**RaventHeDaRkGoDdesS: **We'll see u...

**Bumblebee-clone: **at Starbucks...

**KoRInAsHiNE16:** Now.

* * *

As soon as Kori logged-out she thought, _'I guess I'll have to meet Ryan later…unhopefully…' _Kori got out her purple top, skirt, and matching long boots. _'What time is-?' _She locked at her clock: 6: 10 p.m. "It…I guess I have twenty minutes." Kori left.

* * *

** Detention**

"Can you believe that guy? Detention on Saturday?" Bee asked unbelievably.

"I know," Jinx agreed, "Not only that, but the preps said they were _'sick' _to Mr. Stokes and how their parents are so poor-"

"-They _**are** _sick! So let me guess, Mr. Stokes, evil or gullible, bought the whole thing and now it's just us four in detention on Saturday?" Raven guessed correctly. "Those bitches."

Suddenly they heard something-or _someone_-coming. Raven, Bee, and Jinx glared and didn't seem the least bit surprised except for Kori, of course.

"What are _you _doing here? This is detention, not Juvenile hall." Raven snapped. It was Richard Grayson.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat **_me_**?" He asked as two other boys followed him.

"Great, he brought his fleas with him." Bee said sarcastically and the girls laughed.

Victor, Garfield, and a redheaded boy who looked similar to Richard tumbled in. "Joy, I can scarcely wait; the whole party's here." Raven rolled her eyes.

* * *

**How did you like that? That chapter was "Detention With Destiny part ONE" there will be a part two, maybe even three, but if there was a three the detention would be half the chapter.**

**-Reviews-**

**Anwen: You're British? I didn't know that; I'm California. In like San Francisco or around that area. Trust me, were not like those valley girls, that's like Los Angeles which is more than eight hours away. It's REALLY far. 'Bitches' is what you call preppy British girls? Heh, either way suits me! **

**Illegally Blonde: You'll update "I Have My Eye On You"? SWEET! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! **

**Rupertlover90: Yeah cliffys are STUPID. S-T-U-P-I-D! But for a chapter that was updated fast, how was it? **

**starxrobin: Yup my humor and comedy is one hundred percent authentic originality! They fight was good? Yup one of my favorite songs is "girl fight" with Brooke Valentine, Big Boi, and Lil John. Did I forget to mention that? **

**Melody Of Melodies: Yup "Grass-ass" is mine by law copyright-oops-that didn't sound right. But thankx!**

**PREPPYGOTHFREAK101: Yes thank you so much! Ciara does rock hardcore, especially "1,2 step", "Goodies", "Oh", and "Lose Control". **

**Salorgirl: Aww, you're nice. **

**Strodgfgf: Okay I updated! **

**Sailor Attitude: Yup I love your penname, too! Thanks! I didn't think my chapter would be "sososo" good!**

**Seethet: ****Oh, please, you loser. Go somewhere! No one likes you, you get on everyone's fucking nerves, flaming stories for hell of it, you must be thinking: 'tee, hee, hee! I'm so cool!' DORK!  
**

**Well that's all of my reviews and peace-out, A-town down!**

**Thank-you and oh yeah "End III" airs today I can't wait!**

**LOV'IN IT,**

**LILY**

**The… **

**SECOND **

**P.S.-Do you not get my penname? Well my favorite all-time author besides Jackalobe's name is Waterlily721. She's on my fav author/story list for "I Want You To Want me" most people have read her story it's quite popular, if not, the best thing I ever read here.**

**  
**


	4. Detention With Destiny II

**A.N.-Hiya! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for not updating in…forever! The story was postponed, and I had a major case of writer's block. I couldn't think of anything for this story and middle school is like homework world! I deleted "What I've Done For You" and "Games & Affairs" about a month ago if you've noticed, 'cause they sucked. I'll never delete this story, 'cause I'm a review whore, and this story has a lot of reviews.**

**Music I listen to when writing-**

**"Switch"-by Will Smith**

**"Lose Control"-by Missy Elliot, Ciara, and Fat Man Scoop**

**"Girl Fight"-by Brooke Valentine**

**"Hollaback Girl"-by Gwen Stefani**

**"Mocking Bird"-by Eminem**

**"Speed Of Sound"-Coldplay**

**"Holiday"-by Green Day**

**"Wake Me Up When September Ends"-by, again, Green Day**

**That's all I guess…**

**But fear no more for I have written a new chapter of….**

**The Girl Of My Dreams**

**By: Waterlily-clone**

**Chapter Dedication-_Anwen_, y'all!**

**Chapter Four-Detention With Destiny II

* * *

**

"What are _you _doing here?" Raven's question sounded more like a snarl, directing it towards the ringleader, Richard Grayson. What in the seven hells was Richard doing here? And his little clique? Then she knew it, they were obviously put up to this by Raven's new group of enemies, a.k.a. Richard and his friend's girlfriends. Automatically she felt her eyes slit in a tiny straight line. Richard looked like it was ineffective, and ran a hand down his hair. Richard's black spiked hair did add to his handsome features, especially if he would run a hand through it, all he needed was too reveal his eye color and he'd be the whole package for a normal girl's dream date. But then again, Raven wasn't a normal girl, so Raven merely glared.

She noticed that Roy and him looked very similar, they could almost be clones, if Roy wasn't taller and have red hair. But that was probably just being Richard's lackey, hell, she wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't ever a time when Roy left his side. Raven remembered Terra, and her following Barbie. She could remember like it was yesterday, the story of Terra joining the A-lister's clique.

_When Raven was a freshman, things were different._ _In Junior high or middle school, whatever you preferred, she and Tara or by her alias 'Terra' Markov and her had been best friends since Kindergarten. Of course, that all changed after Terra came back from a cheerleading camp in Orlando, Florida, and returned as a bitchy popular girl who only cared about the following: looks, boys, pink or other colors that were currently 'in', and gossiping._

_What happened? Well, it just so happens, that Barbara Gordon who people call 'Barbie' the school bitchy popular girl, had attended cheerleading camp, too. Along with Kari Andrews, who she recently learned was Kori's sister, which Kari called 'older half sister', went there, too. Terra was assigned to their cabin. After Terra proving herself and shoving her skills in back flips, front flips, cartwheels, and etc. One day, Terra's jeans and her favorite green t-shirt got muddy after going outside in the rain. She had to borrow Barbie's raspberry pink cashmere tank top and low-rise denim black pants._

_A guy, who was at the football camp next to the cheerleading one day noticed at the cafeteria that the two camps shared. He said, "Would you like me to butter your toast?" He asked pervertedly. Terra blushed, and Barbie and Kari with their friends overheard, "Back off, David, she's not interested with you-(she looks at Terra)- do you wanna have sex with him?" Terra shook her head. "See? So you can go shave your back hair. Good-bye, David…" Kari waved patronizingly. David walked off, muttering the world 'bitch' to his table. Terra was about to walk off, when the girls said, "No, sit down…." Terra does as she's instructed. "Have we seen you before?"_

"_I was in you're third period Science class." Terra said sheepishly._

"_Wow…and you're good at cheerleading, too. You should hangout with us." Kari's toothy smile seemed so innocent. But it wasn't, and yet…_

**_Terra did.

* * *

_**

Garfield knew nobody had noticed him, and slipped away in the back. He hid his face under his comic book, _Justice league Unlimited _and prayed Richard wouldn't see him. He wondered why all of them were here. He had been caught typing in a online game in computer class while the teacher told them to go to Microsoft word to practice typing. The teacher gave him a detention, but at least he didn't say it in front of the class, and just before fourth-period, Computer lab was over and the teacher told him. It wasn't so bad, but now that he knew these people were going to be here, he felt his palm sweat. Garfield had been told he sucked at first impressions. He wished he could talk to that girl, with the short violet hair and matching indigo eyes. But she was a Goth, and he was a comic relief guy. She wouldn't even give him a chance. But it felt so pleasant being feet near her.

He saw Raven and Richard were still in a fierce staring-no, _glaring _contest; their eyes were slits, nothing let to glare with by now. Victor coughed an, "ah-em," to stop the awkward silence. Garfield chuckled a little bit, he also secretly wished Victor was his friend, they would be great pals, and they could joke around all day. Too bad he was popular and he was…not-pular…great…he sucked at making himself look bad…which made him look bad, right? Ooh…brain fart. _Talk about hurting my brain!_ Garfield rubbed his head, when he felt a soft index finger tap his shoulder.

* * *

Kori sat into her seat, not trying to make a sound. She took out a blank piece of paper and began drawing in purple felt ink, cursive swirls, loops, twirls, shapes, and sizes. She started practicing her full name: _Korina Star Andrews_ and looked at her homework planner. Great, she hadn't written down her math homework assignment. That boy with the black spiky hair probably didn't either, and then she recognized the boy with dyed green hair. He was reading some action/comedy comic book. He looked nice, and gentle. Not at all like he deserved to be treated like he did. Kori took out her book, _The Outsiders_, but that was the sixth time in a row she had reread the book and she felt like she had memorized it inside out. She would have started singing a song her mother taught her, but not in front of _these _people! 

She started to think inside her head:

Cream-colored cats and crisp apple strudels Doorbells and sleigh bells And schnitzel with noodles… 

"What?" The boy with green asked. "Did you say something?" Kori realized she had said it in a low whisper out loud, only he could hear being seated across from her. Oh, God, had she sang it out loud? She murmured, "nothing", and fiddled with her red locks, pretending as if nothing affected her. But when she desperately needed to know the homework, she sighed, at tapped the boy with green on the shoulder to ask the page and equation they were suppose to evaluate and solve for homework.

* * *

Bee, or Betty, was reading 'Essence' and an article about Tyra Banks. So far, nothing fascinated her. Raven and Richard ended there hatred session and sat down; Richard next to his friends and Raven to Bee. 

Bee groaned, and noticed Victor plug-in his laptop in the outlet. He tried fixing it and doing all these scientific things, and, to her surprise, knew how to fix a computer. But the outlet slightly electrocuted him as he messed with the wires; he was such an amateur. Sparks came out of his finger when the electricity shocked him. She couldn't stand watching him anymore.

"Hey, sparky, need some help?"

* * *

Richard was _bored_. To the point of hanging himself, or worse-admitting he used cheap hair gel like Victor had said once. Nothing but tension filled the room; as the seven polar opposites all kept quiet. He was four seats away from that redheaded girl diagonally. As if just having to stare wasn't bad enough, but Raven was her friend. Raven probably told her about him, oh, _lots _of things about him. Most girls would die for him, and she was just talking to that grass-ass loser! 

He was the undoubtly exclusive playboy of Jump City high, and no one ever went against him. Unless you counted teachers, but his father was the richest man in the city, state of California, or maybe even country of the United States of America! A teacher with the salary compared to his was like comparing a giant to an ant. Even if he didn't faze a girl, well, to be frank, he had the money. Barbie was his girlfriend, and she was hot, but this new girl was a real looker. Richard was famous for liking redheads, which was probably why he dated Barbie. Unless she dyed it red and was really auburn brunette-haired girl; but it didn't matter, she still looked like she had red hair. The new girl's red hair was didn't look realistic, but it was defiantly beautiful on her. He wasn't a sucker for blondes; they were to ordinary for him. This girl wasn't ordinary, and he had to make a move on her before someone else did, a girl like that doesn't stay single forever.

"Let's go, Vic, I need to tell you something!" Richard pulled Victor by the collar, and out the classroom.

"What! I was in the middle of-"

"This is more important!" Richard interrupted, and Victor sighed; they closed the door of the detention room.

Adjusting his black shades, Richard grinned, and Victor laughed. "Who you trying to impress? You haven't dressed up like that since Barbie first came." A look of realization dawned on his face, and his grin grew wider. "You ain't trying to get the attention of the new one, are you?"

"No!" Richard denied a little too loudly.

"Who is it?" Victor asked, forgetting the fact that his friend was already going out with another girl. "Is it a new one?" Richard gave him a dirty look, and continued to smooth down his hair. "Is it that one Barbie was chewing up yesterday?"

Richard colored right to his roots. "No-oo."

"It is, ain't it?" Victor hooted. "You've fallen for the new girl!" He started to laugh even harder.

"Shut up!" Richard hissed.

"I... Ha-ha... can't... ha... believe it..." Victor was bent over with laughter.

"Will you cut it out?" Richard seethed. He glanced around the toilets top make sure no one else was in there. Seeing no feet under the doors of the cubicles, he said, "If anyone had heard you, Barbie would be on me like a ton of bricks!"

"Barbie?" Victor stopped his laughing as he remembered the redheaded cheerleader. She hadn't done anything to deserve that kind of treatment. "Sorry dude. I didn't mean it."

Richard just smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"Come on, we have to get going or else that Mr. Mod is gonna chew my ass."

As they left, Garfield stepped down from the toilet seat, smirking. Grayson had a crush on the redheaded exchange student? This was too good to be true.

* * *

"_Hey, Sparky, need some help?" _An African-American girl with chestnut medium-length hair in two buns with chocolate brown eyes asked. She wore an Old Navy denim hip hugger and a green halter-top with yellow straps. He thought she was pretty at first, but then, she became pretty annoying. 

"No, and I'm _Victor_. I don't need help from some little girl. Now be a sweetheart and go cook some pie." But his sexism didn't affect the girl. If it did, she didn't act like it, as she continued to push it.

"Interesting…are you sure _you_ know how to use a 2 by 4 electron 0.9?" **(I'm make this up as I go along, people! I know _nothing _about scientific things, computer thing-ys, ECT!)**

Boy, she was smart and pretty, but just because she knew her science didn't mean she could outsmart _the _Victor Stone. "If needed help, I would have asked!"

"Men are stupid! You nearly electrocuted yourself and you tried to act all tough by acting like you don't need help?" Her attitude was hostile, bossy, and rude in Victor's opinion. Nobody _ever _challenged his intelligence; everyone knew that for a jockey, he was smart and got straight A's.

"What, bitch? Are you still angry I beat yo' mama with a fanbulatti last night? Surprisingly, she enjoyed the pain." Ha, that would scare her off easily, he thought.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you have some bitch to f-"

* * *

"Fantastic!" Kori clapped, hugging the green-haired boy. "You are thanked very much for informing me on the homework assignments we had! You are in all of my periods, yes?" She looked hopeful. 

"Yeah, but not all of your classes," the green-haired boy said, "In P.E. I have Mr. Banks and you have…?"

"Mr. Layne." She answered for him.

"Yeah, but everybody in this class including us have Drama in fifth period before lunch."

"Come to think, I recall seeing him in our first period Math class." She pointed at Richard, who was reading _Sports Illustrated_. "I am correct?"

"Yeah, that's Richard Grayson. A.k.a. the most popular boy in school. He's a jerk, I advise you not to go near him."

"Why is this?" She asked naively.

"You're kidding me, right?" But remembering she was a international transfer student, he explained why, "Because…where should I start…? Well, A) if you went near him, he'd hit on you-"

"-Eep!" Kori screeched. "Then I shall not go within seven feet of him! He wishes to hit me?"

"No, it's slang for 'flirt', which means he'd try to ask for your phone number, or to be his girlfriend and date him; he only does that for your looks." Garfield chuckled, enjoying making Richard's newest crush against him.

"So…he uses women for their appearance and not personality? This is most awful!"

"Isn't it? Then, it gets worse. B) When you say in my seat in math yesterday, Richard was going to put that bomb in my chair, but instead, you sat there. Most of the guys were melting over you (Kori looks confused again) which means that they thought you…attractive, let's just say." Garfield says, not wanting to use a more serious adjective for Kori's looks (Kori blushes). "Anyway, he saved you only because of that. If you thought he was being nice, forget it. Plus, he has a girlfriend already. Hell, more like girlfriend**_s_**, you met the girl, Barbie…right?"

"She was most unpleasant. She is my older half sister Kari's best friend."

"Yeah, and she's reason why you were here," Garfield added, and Kori looked annoyed that even he knew about it, "Uh…sorry-it's just, the whole school knew it…the school gossip columnist Linda Walker saw it so it was kind'a in the school paper…" Garfield tried to shove the school newspaper in his back and zip it.

"Let me see!"

"Uh, sorry, but it kind'a-" but Garfield didn't get to finish, as she grabbed it.

It was on the front cover, too! The heading said: _Girl Fight_ and _Clique Vs. clique_. There was a photograph of Raven ripping out Terra's blonde hair, another Bee pinching, no, pulling Barbie's skin on her arm, and Jinx threw Veronica across the room. Kori and Kari were basically shooting guns at each other. _Good times_, thought Kori. Kori read the first paragraph:

"_In a turn of events, the new redheaded younger sister of Kari, who recently transferred from Greece, has made a stunning first impression. In her first period, she was saved by the heroic Richard Grayson, the boy with his wondrous ways of making girls head over heels for him, following in legacy of his father, the richest man in the U.S., Mr. Bruce Wayne! She apparently already made three friends: Raven Roth, Jadedea Helen (jinx), and Betty Clein. After devious Kari Andrews remarks at Kori and her new 'clique', along with her friends: Veronica Winder, Barbara Gordon (Barbie), and Jessica Samuels joined in, too. It appears Barbara and Kori were fighting over Richard Grayson. I wonder whom he will pick? We'll find out when we ask Richard himself on an interview in the next issue of the school paper! They all received a three-hour detention on Saturday. Thus concludes the story of this catfight on Friday, January 24,Th 2005._" Kori finished in disgust.

"Uhh…yeah…so you see…" Garfield ran for the hills as Kori exploded.

* * *

"You must be pretty bored right now," Raven grinned as she plugged-in her earphones on her CD player. "I mean here am I, listening to Green Day while the most popular boy in the whole school is sitting here drooling over my new friend whom you'll never have a chance with after I tell her all about you." Raven had a smirk under her dark blue hoodie. "What's with the matter, Richard? _Goth caught your tongue_?" 

Richard scoffed. "I'm not even close to bored, I'm scheming up ways to make you were never born."

"Nerve-racking, I'm sure," Raven returned to her book, _The Mummy: Ramses Of The Damned _by Anne Rice. "But you didn't say you weren't drooling over my redheaded friend, smart one."

"'Cause I didn't need to. Everyone knows that girls can't resist me. In all of my life, none have…so whether I like her or she likes me, have you _ever _seen one girl that didn't fall for me or date me?"

"Only because all of those girls were air headed to give into you. Well, I you're going to play the matter-of-fact card with me, two can play at that. Let's see…have you ever seen a girl that _actually loved you_?" Raven hit a sore spot, because she had a point.

"What's love got to do with it?" Richard rhetorically inquired. "How many people have to _'love' _each other to be in a relationship now a days?"

"Just because no one ever loved you, doesn't mean you have to act like you're so heartless and tough so you can deny any genuine affection out there." This was coming from Raven.

"Hypocrite."

"What did you call me, Grayson?"

"Hyp-o-cri-te." Richard sang each syllable like a song. "You always read dark poetry about depressing and lifeless stuff, like love doesn't exist. At least I have the decency to pretend I love someone." Richard gave a Cheshire grin, as if he was genius with outstanding knowledge that could surpass Albert Einstein.

"Seeing you spout that self-centered logic with a smirk on your face makes we want to _puke_."

"You always want to puke. Maybe that's how you became so skinny. So tell me, _Rae_, how do I gag myself?" Richard listened in like he was getting instructions from the teacher.

"You stick your middle finger up your throat."

"See? _That's _the attitude!"

Raven was just about to massacre Robin, when a middle-aged or at least over fifty-year-old voice bellowed in the classroom.

"'Oy! No talk'in allowed-no exceptions!" An elderly, British man with a British, not to mention rude, accent ordered. He had red ruffed up hair, almost shaggy. He had blue-grayish glasses covering his blue eyes and a set of teeth so yellow and brown that a blind person would grimace at it. One of his side teeth of the left was growing over another tooth, and on the bottom case of his right side, about three were missing. Some teeth were red, blue, pink, green, and basically all the colors of the rainbow.

Everyone hushed, looking at the out of shape man. "'An which one 'a'ya is Jadedea Helen and Roy Harper?"

Jinx raised her pink and black wet-painted finger in the air slowly, not wanting the nail polish to drip. She definitely was color-coordinated. She wore a black mini silk dress with pink and black stripe sleeves and collar; and she had black stockings and purple knee-high boots. "What?" She asked, blowing off her nails for them to dry faster and getting out her nail file.

"'An Roy?" The man grunted from Jinx's lack off respect and attention.

"Uhgn." Was all that came from Roy as his nose was berried under his Playboy magazine he subscribed too. The man grabbed is magazine.

"Reading adult-rated continent, eh?" He walked off to his desk, the magazine in his hand. "Rules are none of that allowed 'ere, so if yer' going be a lil' peeping Tom, do it at home! So this will have t' be confiscated and thrown away!" It was clear that the porn magazine wasn't wasted, and stashed in his desk (lol). "So, will Roy 'an Jinx stand up?" The two teens did as they were told this time.

"Good…" He appreciated the respect towards him. "Now then, it appears we have Mr. Harper skipping class, and, that doesn't qualify as a detention punishment." Roy was about to do a victory dance when the next sentence of the teacher stopped him. "It's actually a situation here you have t' pick up trash on the school campus for _three _hours. Which means you've been here for one hour for nothing."

"But then it's only fair if I clean up for two hours, right?" Roy asked hopefully.

"Naw," the teacher shook his head, "Three hours, Mr. Harper! Oh, an' you'll been need'in this, my lil' duckie." He handed him a trash bag and a pooper-scooper. "'Cause you gotta clean up any animal poo, too. Out you go." The teacher showed Roy the door, and Roy slammed it.

The teacher ignored that. "My name is Mr. Mod…and looky here! Ms. Helen-since you actually broke one of the girl's bones, Veronica Samuels, I believe…you'll be suspended for a week."

Jinx looked pleased, and walked he door. Mr. Mod added, "But ya' know, when you get back, you won't have the privilege of using the cafeteria for a week's time as well…oh, and have a nice day." Mr. Mod dismissed a pissed-off Jinx and as soon as she reached the door; Richard _waved _at her patronizingly.

"As for you six, well, just keep it quiet!" Mr. Mod left, and then they were six.

* * *

**REVIEW REPLYS**

**_Peppermint Sticks-_Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know! But of course, this is the Internet, so I really don't know what to expect. I'm sorry you have such a tough life, I hope things getter better. I recently read your profile. Some of your family members where hit by the hurricane? So were mine! Well, only three, and I never met them. But it's still scary. As for the Illegally Blonde and you splitting an account, I was only curious because I didn't know there was another way to put someone on there favorite author/story list without them having a story so you could click on the review button. But a week ago I discovered if you went to your account page and click on 'favorites' even if the person doesn't have a story you can still add them to your list. Waterlily721 does not know, because (he/she?) doesn't display e-mail or write in their profile, neither does (he/she) review reply. **

**_DodgeViperGurl-_It had to be postponed because I had a MAJOR writer's block! And thanks, forty or so more reviews and I'll have a total of a hundred! YIPPE!**

**_Starfirelover-_No… "Freedom In Chains" _I _flamed but you said in a review for that story that I was jealous or whatever. But hey, I'm glad were friends now!**

**_LiStEn2UrHeArT-_Okay, cool! **

**_Starfire-Universe-_Thanks! Love ya'! I'll try to dedicate my next chappie to ya'!**

**_Girl Of Darkness-_I know! I said a month and it turned out to be TWO months! But update "Fed Up" sooner or later!**

**_starangel4eva-_HEY! THANKS! **

**_Anwen-_You're one of my best reviews! Did ya' like your dedication?**

**_Keepoath-_Thanks, it does? **

**_Hipergirl-_Aww! You so sweet!**

**_Locket101-_YAY!**

**_Sasscreech-_OK will do and same here except SOMETIMES I'll read Raven/Robin/Starfire triangles that turn out to be Rob/Rae, but hey, you're taste in fanfiction is good.**

**_airhead123-_yep Seethet's a prick, huh? But she recently updated it! So no worries-Seethet has no effect on me! He/she flamed Rose's "College Life" story and other wonderful stories, too. **

**_Faya27-_Thanks…again. **

**(PEOLE PLEASE RIGHT MORE IN YOUR REVIEWS THAT "I LOVE IT" OR "IT ROCKS"!)**

**_Akiismarina-_NOOO! BUT DA FLYING FOXYS COOL!**

**_Jeanniestorm-_OK I tried to I was just testing which writing format looks best if you know what I mean. **

**_Jackalobe-_Don't worry, I know you're not. I just had to catch that, though! Yeah, sadly, my b-day is on those two people's b-day, too!

* * *

**

**Sorry I took so long to update; you see, I'm twelve, and just started seventh-grade. Meaning as in middle school. You'll be surprised, it's hard to adapt to seven periods with at least one homework assignments from English, pre-algebra, History, and _sometimes _science. I'll update the next chapter, "Time Flys" if I get at least ten reviews!**

**I CONFESS YES! I did, indeed, purposely make Jinx and Roy go because I wanted only those six to be together! Infact, I'll make something happen that makes Jinx and the others hate her, or rather her hate them, including Roy who they will hate!**

**And I got many reviews saying: **

**"But why is Richard a jerk?" **

**Sigh...on the show, Robin's a jerk, just not in the whole bad boy-look. As I said before, if I get ten reviews, I'll update and post chapter five "Time Flys" where Richard, Kori, Victor, Bee, Raven, and Gafield befriend one and another-you'll see! **

**

* * *

**


	5. Detention With Destiny III

**Rated: PG13. Swearing and sexual content recommended for ages above thirteen. Parental guidance suggested for children under the following age.**

**(Kidding no rules allowed!) **

**The Girl Of My Dreams**

**By: Waterlily-clone**

**Chapter Dedication-Valda! Yay, for Valda! Hip-hip-ho-ray!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five-Detention With Destiny III**

"Ugh, I'm late as it is!" Brushing her flat-ironed, long, falling blonde waves of curls in her hair, Terra swore. Her blonde long hair was covering half of her face, a bad habit of her's; but when she took of that half amount of hair, her baby blue eyes blinked. She observed the business Jump city in boredom as the red light felt like an hour. She had a pink and black-stripped jacket, a denim pair of tight jeans, and black short boots. Her hoop silver earrings dangled on her earlobes.

She was driving in her red convertible and had just gotten a ticket for parking in the red zone. How was she supposed to know it was red? The red was faded and crusty; it looked green in the shade, too. 'Oh, well, Terra,' she told herself again. 'You could always pay for another ticket.' But that was separate; she was already having a bad day. First-she overslept, and literally fell on the wrong side of the bed. Second-she tried calling Carrey and Babs, but the phone just kept ringing; later she found out that Babs, Carrey, and the others faked being sick to the principal, Mr. Strokes, and he believed them, but it was too late for her to play hooky. Third-if she was late for detention; she'd get another one.

The song 'Shake It Off' by Mariah Carey vibrated in her car and out the window. She parked in the spot that was next to the administration office, hoping to see if they would let her off easy for being tardy. No one was there. 'Oh, that's right, it's Saturday!' Terra thought, giggling a little.

* * *

"Raven, just one smile! Puh-weese?" Garfield begged, desperate for taking one picture of the Goth smiling. 

"You already know the answer!" Raven growled.

You see, Raven and Garfield were introduced by Kori, and before long, were chatting like they had known each other for years. Right now, Garfield was trying to coax Raven into smiling.

A devilish smirk appeared on Gar's features. He slowly withdrew his flash camera, and asked, "Wanna hear a joke?"

"No."

"Okay, here's how it goes. George Bush's advisor comes in and says: 'Sir, today two Brazilian men died in our war.' Bush says: 'Really? That's terrible-wait, I just have one question.' 'What?' the advisor questions. 'How many is a Brazilian?'!" Gar completed.

A small smile took place on Raven's face, and before she could laugh, a flash of a camera was shot.

"Gar!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist!" He tightened the cap on his Pepsi-cola bottle and Pepsi squirted out of his nose when he saw the picture. "Whoa, this is sooo going in the yearbook! You look great like this, you know that?"

She fumed, but inwardly melted. 'Did he say…I look great?'

* * *

Mr. Mod barged in the room again. In Mr. Mod's glasses, Garfield's reflection was shown. He inspected the nervous Garfield. "And you…" like a rattlesnake, about to strike on it's prey, Mr. Mod's eyes sharpened. "Wash that paint-er, what do you call it? Hair dye out of your hair. It looks ridiculous." 

"WHAT!" Gar screeched, waving his hands in the air. "Are you crazy? It's my individuality!"

"Individuality, smividuality. I do not care," Mr. Mod said firmly, "You will wash out that green 'dye' or receive another detention." Garfield immediately sprung from his chair and reluctantly obeyed.

When Garfield returned, his hair was traceless of green. IT was chocolate brown and still spiky, the only thing green on him was his green eyes. He looked nothing the same, and was much more attractive and unrecognizable. He didn't look like Grass-ass or Garfield anymore…he looked, daresay, hot.

* * *

"Excuse me," Richard said politely. 

Kori looked to see a boy with jet-black spiked hair and sunglasses rested on his head, he was staring right into her emeralds. "By any chance, would you happen to be related to Carrey Andrews?"

Kori stared at him blankly.

"She said that her 'younger half-sister' was coming to stay as a foreign student from Switzerland. Seeing as you two look identical, I figured you might be her?" Richard explained. "She told me that this sister of hers was naïve so I thought if you were I might as well be kind to her, so the other day, when I did that in the morning…"

Raven wasn't going to stand for Richard easily manipulating her friend like this. "Actually, she's from Greece, and-"

"My name is Kori Andrews," Kori spoke very softly, "Younger half-sister of Carrey Andrews, and I thank you for that in the morning, it was certainly an interesting experience." Leaving out the part about Garfield and later at lunch he had caused her to be here.

"Where are you from?"

"Greece."

"I see, how long are you going to be here?"

Kori looked at him oddly. Then secretively she said: "Until something I know is over."

Richard started to somewhat awkwardly fumble with his jacket's zipper, and Raven had never seen him act this way before. "Well, miss Kori, my name's Richard Grayson. And this is Victor Stone next to me…" Richard motioned at the tall, African-American across from him on his right side.

"Pleased to meet you," the boy, or man, extended his hand for a handshake.

Kori shook it with a firm grasp, and Victor took a double take on her. "Whoa, little lady, **BIG **handshake! Well alright."

Kori smiled sweetly, "I shall take that as a compliment."

"So, Kori, I'm asking if you wanna be friends," Richard began, "because seeing as you're new here, you might need an extra one."

"How noble of you to ask this!" Kori brightened. "Of course we can be friends! This calls for the 'group hug'!" Then she enveloped all three: Victor, Raven, and Richard in a tight squeeze.

"You're touching me." Raven said, but reluctantly hugged.

* * *

The main door was surprisingly unlocked. Great, a cheerleader in detention. Cheerleaders don't do detention. She was actually lucky it was Saturday, no one would ever know she was here. Then she remembered those girls. She was going to be alone with them. Maybe she wasn't so lucky after all. 

Terra entered the threshold of the main door, and headed towards the detention room: 101. She heard voices and six heads in the shadows. Whether it was laughter, yelling, or just talking in general. She wondered what all the commotion was about as she twisted the doorknob.

"Um, excuse me?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Their attention turned to the blonde blue-eyed girl. Some, of the guys of course, took interest…until they realized it was Terra Markov. All, except for Garfield, who continued to look and her up and down.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized, her eyes trailed down Garfield's as his did her's. She unzipped her jacket, and her shirt stated in big red letters: 'Tall, blonde, and sexy!'. That shirt made her more appealing to Garfield.

"Nice shirt, if only it said: 'short, blonde, and horny', then it'd suit her." Raven remarked, and Garfield stopped staring, trying to suppress his laughter.

Mr. Mod, yet again, returned. "Alright, bathroom break!" Everyone stood up and headed outside, even if they didn't need to go, except for Raven and Terra.

Garfield excused himself to go to the bathroom, "I gotta go before I piss from all this laughter!" Then he left along with the others.

Terra strolled over to Raven, her blue eyes rolling and an 'ugh' was heard from her snobbish voice as she looked down upon Raven, nose high in the air.

"Oh, it's such a drag, isn't it?" Terra began, fanning herself with her magazine, as well as capturing Raven's attention. "That cute boy you were talking to wasn't even paying attention to you, but me. Imagine that. After all, he may be cute, but I just met him!"

Raven slammed her book hard on her desk. "Please, Gar does not like you, nor will he ever. Maybe if you heard me talking, since you always eavesdrop and all, you'd have the pleasure of knowing that Gar and I both agreed that your shirt would perfect if it said: 'short, blonde, and horny'!"

Unfortunately, that had no impact on the blonde bitch. "Just as I guess you didn't see him checking me out, obviously, who can blame him?"

"Give me a break, Terra, Gar may be unpopular, and low in your eyes-but give him some credit, he's not desperate."

"I see…you seem a little protective. Like him, huh?" Terra snorted, taking out her nail file.

Raven had had enough with her type. Her body paralyzed and froze once Terra spoke. Like him…butterflies came in her stomach. 'No…he isn't…you aren't, Raven…worth the time of him.'

"…"

"Well I guess that answer's my question, doesn't it? So let's just assume you shut up like any good little freak would and have some hope I won't try to win him?" Terra smirks, thinking proven herself the winner of the argument.

"Well then, let's hope you don't feel too shocked when he rejects you." Raven shot back.

"I was just about to say the same to you."

Raven flipped her off, "All the same, whilst you are wasting your time 'telling me off' I'm going to go see Bee and Kori."

Just before she walked out the door, Terra seized her last chance to provoke Raven, or provoke Raven furthermore by now. "I hope you know that your actions just caused me to make me, along with Babs and another girl, will make you sorry along with your friends, so watch your back!" Raven just kept on walking, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"…And then, I had had enough, so I said…" Bee went on and on about how much she couldn't stand that Victor. Kori grinned, in truth, she found Victor sweet. Him and Bee were just having a small rivalry, but actually, they made a good couple (something of which she did not tell Bee and Victor). 

"Friend Bee, what do you think of Richard?" Kori decided to start conversation.

Bee, still rambling about how arrogant Victor was, paused to gap. "That spiky-ass haired boy? Girl, trust me, you do not wanna get mixed with him. After all, he is a reason you're here. Remember that girl's fury after she found out about what had happened?"

"Still…even though you are right and he did attempt to humiliate friend Garfield, and if not for me, Garfield would have been embarrassed…it was considerate of him to do that."

Bee grinned, "So it was considerate of him to look handsome, I take it?" Making Kori's face flush, burning red; and since she was a redhead, it kind'a added to her embarrassment.

"No and yes…but he is sweet, for I have talked to him today."

"Lucky you." Bee's vice dripped with sarcasm as she tied on a blue bandanna. Kori heaved a sigh, Bee still didn't convince her. She walked out the bathroom with kaput hope.

----

Mr. Mod had slammed the door upon, yelling: "Alright, you troublemaking kids, detention's over!" Everyone felt like clapping their hands as if a boring three-hour movie had just ended. They automatically piled out, one by one, but what they didn't realize was this had been a _detention with destiny_.

**Hey, everyone, thanks for reading this chapter and reviewing. My internet connection wasn't working for a while because one of the computer plug thing-ys got water on it and yeah it took sometime to fix the mess but it started working again two days ago I just had to read all my reviews to see if I got ten actually I got twenty or more. **

**Oh yeah I hope it didn't seem too cheesy the next chapter, "The Mixed Six" will be more eventful. I'm serious. Do you know how hard it was making Richard and Kori friends with him being a jerk and all? Really hard for me. But anyhoo, thanks for your patience. You all rock.**

**Oh yeah about that joke Garfield made I hope I didn't offend anyone, it was intenionlly un-offensive. **

**And tell me whether or not Terra was too bitchy or not bitchy enough. I'm going to have a Terra/Beast Boy/Raven love triangle. I'm going to make Terra act all sweet and hopeless to Beast Boy (Garfield) and Beast Boy have to decide whether he likes "sweet & cute" Terra (in his head) or dark & monotone Raven. **

**Bat Girl II in this story I called Barbie in the second, third, and fourth chapters, but now I'm going to call her just Babs. "Barbie" was just a little too much nobody's that preppy and Babs is VERY OCC (out of character) in this story. Actually I love Bat Girl but Kitten who people call Katrina nowadays in most high school fics is overused. I remember Jackalobe saying Terra was overused, but she was right, but half wrong because Terra in my opinion isn't in high school fics, but in regular TT fics. Kitten is annoying in EVERY way and I don't like using her unless she isn't preppy. **

**I mean it seems to like people are making these "blonde, slutty, dumb" girls like Kitten or OC's in high school fics. But they don't seem bitchy. Babs and Terra are going to REALLY BITCHY in this story. **

**Oh yeah! Try to find the hidden message in here:**

**Rangers leaned silently at vista veer. **

**Do you get the hidden message? If you do and guess it right, I'll dedicate chapter seven to you not six because seven is probably going to be the third or fourth best chapter. **

**-Peace out. **


	6. The Mixed Six

**A.N.-Finally, here's a chapter with jam-packed fluff! Mainly Robin/Starfire, then Beast Boy/Raven, and then Cyborg/Bumblebee. In this chapter I'll show Ryan, Kori's older brother. I want to make a brother/sister relationship between them because the Carrey/Kori sister thing won't work because Carrey (Blackfire) hates Kori (Starfire).**

**I want to dedicate my chapter to my other favorite reviewer: _ChineseLookin'Gal_****!  
**

**The Girl Of My Dreams**

**By: Waterlily-clone**

**Chapter dedication-Starfire-Universe!**

**

* * *

**

"Ryan, would you please drive faster? We will tardy if we do not."

Kori Andrew's older brother paid no attention to her. He held his newspaper-wrapped notebook more firmly, and continued to concentrate on the concrete road. He was driving her to school in his black Mercedes, below the speed of thirty. He was just about to take a U-turn when a Safeway truck went in front of him from the other lane. He rolled up his sleeves and leaned out his window, yelling:

"Hey, buddy, move out of the way before I make you!" and honked his horn.

"Was that necessary?" Kori questioned.

Ryan grinned, his turquoise eyes flashing. "Naw, but it was fun! Besides, Kori, who's driving here? ME! So no backseat driving."

"But I promised Richard I would meet him at the library! Along with Victor, Garfield, Bee, and Raven!"

"And who's Richard? Isn't he the one who Carrey's friend Babs or whatsherface dates?" Ryan speculated.

"Yes, but what is your point?"

On Saturday, she and him as we all know spent three hours of detention together. Then on the way to her house he pulled by on his motorcycle and gave her a ride to her house. When she arrived home, she remembered her home telling her about that family party. She got to spend more time with the brother she never even met. It was like quality time, sibling bonding, and brotherly love. Surprisingly, they both shared one thing in common: they both never got along with Carrey. Kori was so surprised-she expected him to be the male form of Carrey. But actually, he was carefree, a little bit of a troublemaker, and hilarious. For free time, he went with his friends to see the latest rated R movie or go to six flags. Conclusion: he was _no_ Carrey-clone.

"C'mon, Kor, you already got in trouble enough for even being near him, now you're friends? Kori, I've lived in America all my life, and you're a foreigner; so let me warn you, the population's percentage in the majority of modern American teenaged girls are preps." Ryan cautioned her.

Prep (n): A youth who dresses with preppy style or behaves in a preppy manner. Usually what publicity features in television, magazines, media, etc. Ex: a cheerleader.

"And they're mean, slutty, bimbo, bitchy girls," Ryan continued, "they'll get you, if you get in their way of anything. Don't mess with this Grayson guy, and don't let him mess with you. If he does, I'll deal with him."

Kori knew her brother was being over protective for her own good, but it still bugged her. Once Ryan parked his car over to the sidewalk near the café, Kori opened the car door and slammed it. She playfully stuck her tongue out at Ryan, but he had already driven off.

* * *

Kori shrugged, and entered the café door. The scent of coffee aroma floated everywhere, and Kori inhaled it all. She _loved _the smell of coffee in the morning. She scanned all the fine pastries its bakery section had: chocolate cake, blueberry muffins, Cinnamon bread, and baguette loafs. She heard her name being called, and turned around to see.. 

Raven and Garfield were standing motionlessly in line, waiting for their turn; Raven was wearing a top that said: '**THERE'S NO GOVERNMENT LIKE NO GOVERNMENT!**'. Bee and Victor were fussing about whether Pete's Coffee or Starbucks was better.

"It is SO Starbucks!" Bee countered.

"Nah-ah! Pete's coffee was **FIRST** and will **ALWAYS** be!" Victor defended.

"Uh-huh. You just keep thinking that."

"**BOTH** of you! God, Bee might as well win, considering we're at Starbucks, anyway!" Raven growled, and Garfield was holding back laughter.

"Honestly, you two were arguing the **WHOLE** twenty-minute ride in the car." Raven shook her head. Victor had picked all of them up in his S.U.V. this morning, except for Kori, whose brother had driven her instead.

"Good morning, Raven, Bee, Garfield, and Victor! Where is Richard?"

"Oh, hey, Kori. Richard isn't here, I think he's in the back. There's a library behind this store, it's pretty small, but you can check to see if he's back there." But what she didn't realize was that Kori had already ran after him.

* * *

She pushed her through the group of seniors doing their daily jog from the senior community. Then she saw one small door with a sign reading: library in dusty letters, the second 'R' had such thick, crusty dust covering it that it wasn't even legible. Kori dug deep in her base-brown book bag and searched threw: pencils, money, wrappers, and took one piece of tissue. She wiped off the dust and cleaned it off. 

"I didn't know we hired a maid." A chuckling male voice said from behind.

Kori whipped around, finding herself face-to-face with none other than Richard.

"…Richard?"

"No, Santa Claus." Richard scoffed.

Kori looked dumbfounded. "Oh…I do believe I should have recognized you faster, but I did not …" she looks at his disappointed face. "Oh! Um, b-but did you wish for me to?"

"No, it's okay. At least we get to see each other now, right?"

"Well, yes."

"What are you reading?" Richard queried.

"Friend Raven told me that a book entitled _The Pit And The Pendulum _by an author called Edger Allen Poe, I believe. Friend Raven suggested it as a good book for me."

"'Pit and the pendulum'…? Edger Allen Poe?" Richard gasped. "Kori, that's a bit too much of a horror story for you, don't you think?"

"I am always up for a challenge, Richard." Kori admitted.

Richard studied the hardback book of short horror stories, read the table of continents, and flipped through many pages. "At Jump City high even some of the most intelligent seniors couldn't understand the context of this twenty or fifteen paged story's vocabulary, dialogue, and even the main characters' perspectives. What school did you go to?"

Kori's eyes loose it's life-loving sense, and become lifeless and grey. She looks away, her scarlet red hair covering her face. "I did not go to school. I was home schooled all my life."

Maybe Richard faltered, because he stuttered: "Er-I-didn't know, be-because I-I-I assumed…"

But Kori didn't take it as an offense. "Of course you wouldn't know, it is not your fault, I stopped school when I was ten during the fifth-grade. It is a long story."

"So are you ready for a fun thirty minutes of going to school?" Richard quickly changed the subject.

"How do you know whether or whether not it will be a fun half hour minutes before school?"

"C'mon, let's go to school," he grabbed her hand without asking, "I can take you there on my motorcycle."

* * *

Jinx hit her locker for the fifth time in a row. No budge, it wouldn't open. Her history textbook was inside there. 'Damnit!' Jinx thought. She would have just turned away, when something stopped her. 

A long, flowing, golden soft thing with a silvery shine whipped her across the face. When the silvery pulled away, two true blue eyes looked at her, causing her fake pink eye contacts to look alarmed. It was Terra Markov, a second in command popular girl to the most popular girl, Barbara Gordon.

She noticed Barbara, or Babs, was there along with Carrey Andrews, Kori's 'elder-half-sister'. But not those other to two that she had fought, Jessica and Veronica. Barbara's shirt oddly had a bat on it that said: _GO GOTHAM_! The bat was probably just some logo-wait, why was she staring at Bab's shirt? I guess it was because she or anybody had never seen Babs in a shirt that wasn't currently "_in_".

"Hi, you're Raven's best friend, right?" Terra asked, obviously knowing the answer. Inside of Terra: 'What her name? Jinx? Yeah, Jinx. Jinx should know that pink hair so clashes with the Goth look! Pink hair with gothic clothes and make up? Total fashion disaster! If she had dark magenta hair, it might work. But not bubble gum pink hair.'

Jinx nodded, wondering what this was all about. Terra continued:

"I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime. When an opportunity such as this presents itself, it's only wise to seize it. Am I right?" She looked at Babs and Carrey for their approval, and they gave a shrilly, high-pitched agreement in unison:

"Yyyyeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhh." They grinned.

Terra looked at me, giving a helpless smile, wanting to know if she was catching on or not. Jinx was. They wanted her to do something for them. "What do you want?"

"I-_We _want you to tell us Raven's deepest, darkest secret!" Terra blurted.

"Why?"

"Because we are going to spread it like wildfire and make it the rumor of the year!" Terra explained that Raven's crush, Garfield, which was guy Terra liked-liked as well, was in her science class (Who knew she didn't just like jocks and cool guys like all cheerleaders?).

Jinx hesitated for a moment's time, and then, she replied: "Since when has Garfield been Raven's love life?"

Terra's face pasted a smile on it. "Oh, didn't she tell you? Or weren't you there at detention?"

"I was, but Mr. Mod told me to leave…did she start flirting with him after I left because she didn't want me to know?" Jinx looked like she had been kicked.

"Of course! I mean, that Goth freak probably treats a dog the way she would her own best friend!" Terra was really pushing it.

"Wait a minute, if I help you, how does this help me?" Jinx queried.

"I knew you'd ask that!" Terra clapped her hands, as if she was a genius that solved a problem. "In exchange for giving as the juiciest gossip about her, you'll become one of us! Think: you will be popular! You will have everything you want: revenge, boys, friends, things-you name it! You will be **_famous_** at Jump City high!"

Jinx's cat-like eyes inspected Terra, Barbara, and Carrey's eyes to see if she should trust them. Then her eyes softened, a sigh exiting out of her lips. But if Raven wouldn't trust her, how was Raven any different from these girls? And they were giving her what she always: what she always wanted. Meaning to say, that she wanted to be able to have whatever she wanted all the time. Her mind was made up. "Okay, deepest, darkest, juiciest secret about Raven number 1#…"

* * *

'…Another motorcycle ride with Richard Grayson…' Kori mused after Richard parked his motorcycle vehicle on the school's parking lot. "Glorious!" 

Richard blinked. Her vocabulary was unique, her looks were unique, and her personality was unique. Come to think, just about everything was unique with her.

She looked at him, and smiled. It felt like he was seeing her smile the first time ever. He made eye contact with her. Green….was it grass? No, it wasn't. It was two jade jewels. No, emeralds. They were deep and compassionate, and then he thought he was going delusional. What was he looking at even? Were his eyes blurry? They were…Kori's eyes!

Richard bumped into something. He fell to the ground, right next to Kori's feet. He scrambled up frantically and gave a nervous laugh. "Uhh…bump…me…fall…"

'You tripped over nothing, real smooth, Grayson!' Richard criticized himself.

Kori giggled, extending her long hand to him. He groaned as students passed by, such as girls, whispering:  
"What a ca-ute couple!" the girls sped up when they realized passing period had begun.

"Let's go to class before we're late." Richard and Kori hurried off to their first period: math with Mrs. Applebee.

…**On the other side of the school…**

A cobalt sports utility vehicle pulled up. The driver was Victor with Bee in the passenger seat. Garfield and Raven sat in the back row, Raven's head on Gar's lap, reading her dark poetry books. The song 'Let's Get It Started' by the B.E.P. was playing (black eyed peas).

Victor and Bee were talking about if R&B/hip-hop or Rap/hip-hop was better. So far, the score was: Bee- 0! Victor- 0!

"Honestly, what's the difference? Just listen to Green Day or My Chemical Romance and shut up." Raven 'negotiated'.

"Actually, Raven, Santana is _way _better!" Garfield, with Raven's head rested on his lap, dropped a piece of his 'tofu-chewys' snack bar on her head. She rolled her eyes and attempted to smack him over the head with her hardback book but he dodged her.

"_Satana_?" Victor's nose was scrunched like he had caught a sniff of something foul. "Earth-to-Gar! Looks like somebody needs to return to 2006 from the 60's!"

Garfield shrugged, and began singing the lyrics to 'Let's get it started' and failed miserably.

"Oh, God, just when we need Simon Cowell from American idol here before we all become tone deaf." Raven retorted, collecting her backpack and items before exiting the car door. Garfield followed behind her and put his hand over his head, a relief came over him when he saw a little laugh trying to pry itself free from her monotone expression.

"Hurry up"-Bee said between breaths as she ran to class-"it's already nine o'clock. Passing period will be over soon."

* * *

**Period 1: Math**

They met up with Richard and Kori about half a minute later when they got to class. Mrs. Applebee was looking threw homework and tests she had graded. She turned on the overhead projector when everyone finally settled in. She gave an 'ahem' and gave her usual: "hello, class, do blah, blah, blah" speech.

"Hello, class, do blah, blah, blah…" she instructed. Everyone took out their algebra notebooks.

"Today we will be taking notes and after we'll have a pop quiz, but if you've studied as you were supposed to or know this subject, this quiz being worth 50 of this unit shouldn't trouble you too much, isn't it fun?"

The class said 'Yay' unenthusiastically.

'The sound of children's disdain, music to my ears, I love my job.' Mrs. Applebee thought. "The rules are simple: 1) absolutely **no **talking 2) only number 2# pencils allowed 3) once you are finished, you may not talk and come up to the front of the class on my desk and hand in your testing sheet. You may read, do homework, or leave if you prefer if you finish before class ends. Am I clear?"

"CRYSTAL CLEAR, MRS. APPLEBEE!" the class chorused.

"Good. You may begin when I hand you your test." The room filled with silence, she walked to each row to hand out the paper, and once she was done she walked up to her desk to check papers. The test was half multiple choice and the half fill-in the blank.

Kori breezed the test. She was always good at math and it came easily to her. Every night for her she spent four hours of homework. Two hours for assignments that were due and the other two for studying and practicing. During the practice, she did one hundred math problems. She was that smart. She finally finished, put her pencil down, and walked out of the class.

Whilst Kori finished, Gar was busy scratching his head. Problem number #23 said:

**Collect the coefficients. Do both sides of the equation and then do the check. Show your work. **

**1/2-4x6x **

**5 **

Garfield wrote down his answer: George Washington (?).

* * *

**Period 4: Drama Club/elective**

The six all lined up to go to the auditorium where the drama class was used. They spotted Jinx, she was in a Juliet costume. Her pink-dyed hair was hanging loose and long, falling to the middle of her back. She was reading her lines and practicing for the role of Juliet in the school play. She had always wanted to be the star of the show.

"Oh, Romeo," she read her script, using a dramatically love-sick voice to improvise, "Where art though?"

Romeo was plaid by Malchoir Van Cleer, the foreign exchange student from France, the one who had a childhood career as an actor for French movies. He was supposedly famous in France, sometimes he was on cereal boxes in France. But the movies were from France, so if you wanted to buy them here it would either be dubbed by bad voice actors/actresses or have subtitles. Besides, they were all about the middle age and had many references to myths and fairytales, King Arthur, and more. It wasn't even taking place in France, it was in the middle age of England.

Most girls in their grade, which was juniors in high school, had a crush on him or thought he was cool. He had medium-length rough snow-white hair and enchanting azure eyes. He had a British, not French, accent. He wants to become a dramatist when he grows up.

Raven and Bee rushed over to Jinx. "Jinx! You'll never guess wha-!"

"Sorry," Jinx coldly cut off Bee, "I only talk to cheerleaders." She took her A-listers position pride fully.

Bee looked surprised, then laughed. "Ha-ha-ha, Jinx! Funny joke, you got me!"

But Jinx ignored her and walked over to _Terra _and _Babs_! The now three girls whispered something in each other's ears, and then they started looking and pointing at Raven.

"Some friend of yours." Victor commented.

"What was _that _all about?" Bee fumed, crossing her arms.

Before Raven could speak, the drama teacher, Mr. Clein, announced: "Attention, students, attention!"

Everyone hushed and looked at the teacher.

"We have the list of people who will be performing in the school plays." He broadcasted.

"Play**_S_**? There's more than one?" a girl named Penelope asked.

"Yes. The one you will be auditioning for is Romeo and Juliet. But the school is authorized to choose students to lead in the main play, Robin Hood." He answered.

Jinx's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Helen?"

"So you mean to tell me even if I got the role of Juliet I wouldn't be the star of the show? Or at least part of the main play?"

Mr. Clein was loosing his patience. Jinx was becoming a diva lately. "Well, in a technique way, I suppose. Unless me or the other drama teachers selected you be on the cast of Robin Hood."

Mr. Clein sustained: "The role of Romeo is Malchoir!"

Everyone applauded.

"The role of Juliet is…" (a drum role sound was made) Jinx stands up proudly. "MASSIE!"

A brunette-haired girl with freckles squeals with joy. Massie.

"MASSIE!" Jinx shrieked.

"Yes, Massie."

"B-b-but why?"

"Massie was requested to be Juliet from Romeo, so we gave her the part. Sorry, Miss Helen." But there was lack of apologetic-ness in his tone.

"And now, the role of Robin Hood," Mr. Clein cleared his voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, your Robin Hood, Richard Grayson!"

Richard fainted, and Kori caught him, just in time. "**_ME_**?"

"Yes, you."

"WHY?"

"Apparently there are many young ladies in our school who personally requested you being Robin Hood. There are currently many young ladies trying out for the role of Maiden Mary."

"Hey, Robin Hood, don't you have some rich person to steal from for the poor?" Gar teased.

"Actually, it's Robin _from the _hood. And no, that would be like stealing from myself."

"Robin…" Kori whispered. "I like it."

"Pardon?" Gar asked.

"Robin…I said I like it." She turned to face Richard. "If it is not too much to ask, may I please address you by Robin?"

Richard looked astonished. "Sure…"

"Then I shall now call you friend Robin!" Kori proudly declared. Kori was about to hug Richard, but then, out of nowhere, a stronger hand, probably a male's, grabbed her's and put it behind her back.

She looked to see a face of arrogance. A handsome, egotistic face. It was a boy, or man, with ebony semi-spiked hair and dark shades covering his azure eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a large-sized red 'X' in the middle of it. He was about 6'1/2, maybe one or two inches taller than Richard. The face was immediately recognizable to Kori, and apparently to Richard too.

"Xavier!" They both gasped simultaneously.

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic by my presence." 'Xavier' replied smoothly. "I guess I'm lucky I picked a school with you, huh?"

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" 'Robin' cursed.

"Wait, how is it that you know him as well?" Kori directed to Robin.

"He used to be in my karate class a year ago. He cheated himself into winning a competition against me in the finals and won. I've hated him ever since." Robin explained.

"I did not! Okay, so I used a few of my newest inventions the 'X' to throw at you and distract you, then used them to tape you to the floor so I could win. But at least you're on the ground, where you belong!" Xavier watched with a satisfied smirk as Kori held Robin back before he would do anything he regretted.

"**Shut up**!** You son of b-bastard, I'll kill you**!" Robin threatened, freeing himself from Kori's firm grasp, and moving towards Xavier, cart wheeling as he did so, trying to kick him across the face.

But Xavier had reflexes too. Just as the swish of Robin's foot almost slapped him, he back flipped four times, landing on the exact tile on the ground next to the principal's office. This gave Robin the advantage he needed, since Xavier was new, he wouldn't know that was the principal's office.

Xavier, just about to cut Robin with his pocketknife, was abruptly stopped by the principal, Mr. Wilson. He quickly threw the knife suavely into another hallway that zigzagged from the scene of the crime. Mr. Wilson shrugged and walked back into his office. Xavier tried the whole 'ditch when the cops show' maneuver, but failed miserably. Because Kori had blocked his way, Xavier was loosing his patience.

"You're cute, you know…" Xavier tried to play it suave, and ran a hand down her hair, face, arms, stomach, waist, and almost below, but Kori tried her best to insult him to interrupt him.

"You are a…a…geek!" she managed to shriek.

"_On second thought_," Xavier altered his judgment. "You are kind of naïve and gullible, aren't you? No wonder you—!"

Kori **_SLAPPED_** Xavier, and the minute he received a lethal glower was sent to Kori in response. Just as she was about to regret what she did, because Xavier was about to thrust at her, she sheltered herself to block the impact. When nothing came, she looked up to see Xavier on the floor lying unconsciously with blood seeking out of his lip. Robin was standing over him, he had a black eye and was limping, but he looked triumphant. Robin had hit Xavier over the head with his very heavy backpack.

"Wh-What? Robin?"

"I won!" he exclaimed. "_I won_." Then he clasped, Kori was there just in time to catch him.

* * *

**A.N.—Sorry, I could have made this chapter less rushed. I just had to introduce Xavier's character, and Jinx's betrayal. Garfield's answer on the test in period one, lol...Math never came easily for me, to say the least, so Gar and I have one thing in common. There was more Richard/Kori in this chapter, wasn't there? All my Robin/Starfire fans out there would have died of anticipation if I didn't put Rob/Star fluff in there.  
**

**I think Slade's last name is Wilson, but I used Stokes…I had an anoymous review telling me it as Wilson, but I already knew that. 'Stokes' was a typo, I meant it to be 'Strokes', as a terminology to Slade's other villian name 'Death Strokes' in the original Titan series/DC comics. Does anybody get the hidden message yet? Time's running out, guys, soon I'll post chapter seven where I dedicate whoever guessed the message. Also, I need to know this:**

**Should I make Kitten's name in the next chapter**

**A) Catrina**

**B) Carmelita**

**C) Kitten**

**D) Big Fat Meanie Head**

**And should I make Kitten...**

**A) Carrey's old BFF who moved to Florida and is now coming back**

**B) Bab's cousin **

**C) Terra's DNA clone**

**D) Robin's ex-girlfriend  
**

**But this will NOT be a Kitten/Robin/Star overused crap. It will STILL be Babs/Robin/Star! Just a reminder, peoples.**

**Next chapter-Kitten comes to play, Xavier stays, and Kori tells Robin the story she never let out. And what's up with the cheerleading Squad, anyway?

* * *

****  
Waterlily-clone **


	7. Barbara

**A/N- This story is Rob/Star, completely and totally. I'm going to take a poll that will last about three chapters on whether or not to add in a slight lemon. It will be an intelligent one, of course. Not one of those "lime in the coconut" stories. The slight lemon, or lime whichever, will be serious and not happen just because Robin thinks Kori's hot. There's good reason for it, but that's a surprise… Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. Critique is welcome, but compliments get yummy kookies!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans**

**Setting (Time) - About a two weeks before "Date With Destiny".**

**Dedication-**

**Voting Polls…**

**What should I name Kitten?**

**Catrina-5 votes**

**Carmelita-2 votes **

**Kitten-3 votes**

**Big Fat Meanie Head-5 votes (lol) **

**But her name cannot be (Unfortunately) Big Fat Meanie Head, so…Catrina. **

**Should I make Kitten…?**

**Carrey's old BFF who moved to Florida and is now coming back-3 1/2 votes**

**Bab's cousin-3 votes**

**Terra's DNA clone-3 votes**

**Robin's ex-girlfriend-4 votes**

**Therefore…Robin's ex-girlfriend.

* * *

**

**The Girl Of My Dreams**

**Chapter Seven—Barbara

* * *

**

**T**he **_exclusive _****_bad-boy_** slowly rendered his eyes open and tilted his head towards the light. It came from the nurse office spotlights, but to him, it looked like aliens were abducting him. He didn't remember anything from the previous day. Realizing the light was now **_blinding_** him; he turned towards the more shaded side of the room. A **_redhead figure_** was holding his right hand, her head **_buried_** in **_his palm_**.

On the side of him was a laden breakfast tray, but he assumed lunch made acceptations. There were **_many_** letters clattered on his left, on the footstool. At least **_thirteen_** or **_fourteen_**, but that was only counting the **_pink_** ones.

The redheaded figure's green eyes beamed at him when he finally made eye contact with '**_it_**'. Then, the figure whispered, "**_He's awake_**", gratefully. The figure stood up, after conversing with one of the doctors, and squealed. Then he recognized who the redhead was. Definitely **_not_** Kori.

"Dick! You're okay!" Barbara Gordon, or more commonly known as Babs, latched on to him. Her right leg sprung in the air as if she was **_lovestruck_**. Normally three words were described for this. **Phony. Fake. False.**

Babs' now sparkling ivy green eyes were dancing, as she was. His disenchanted expression didn't phase her, either that, or wasn't seen by her. "Dick? Dick, what's wrong?"

His unforeseen facial expression might have hurt her…but she didn't show it. She had red hair, almost **_scarlet_**, and big beautiful green eyes. She was tall and slender. She was wearing a baby blue valor skirt and a form fitting white T-shirt. In her arms, other than Robin, was a valor hoodie that matched her skirt. Her hair was in a dirty bun and she had a pair of brown sunglasses resting on her head. She looked more like she was in a **_model competition_** than hurt.

"Uh, Babs? Mind **_explaining_** this all to **_moi_**?" Robin practically implored.

Babs leaned back, detaching herself from him, and folded her right leg over her left sophisticatedly. "Don't you remember? You had a fight with Xavier." It all came back to him then. "But you **_collapsed_**, that girl, **_Courtney_** or **_whatever_** her **_fugly-ass_** name is, caught you and brought you here. Apparently Xavier had some sort of **_chemical drug-like substance_** called '**_Red X'_** that he implanted in your **_digestion system_**. He's currently going to **_juvenile hall_**. Anyway, this took place **_Monday_**."

"What do you mean '**_took place Monday_**'? Oh, **_no_**, don't tell me…that I…" A look of **_pure dread_** was on Robin's face.

"…Was unconscious, for two days. Today is Wednesday, and it's eight now. I think you have to go back to class now." Babs finished.

"What! Then what's happened in the last few days!"

"The **_whole_** school was gone **_wild_**. The gossiping girls started rumors that you have some sort of **_south American_** **_disease_**, the Freshman aren't being, shall we say, '**_kept under control_**' by the seniors and jocks, and it's been **_hectic_**. But now that you're back, I'd assume things will **_shimmer down_**." Babs hypothetically said.

"And…Kori…?" He dared not ask. What if Kori had also gone hectic under the influence of his not being there in a drastic way? He needed details.

"Who?" Babs began scraping her nail file rapidly, at the mention of the foreign redhead. "Oh, _her_. I think **_Courtne_y's** been a little—"

"—A little **_what_**?" Robin asked, anticipated.

"A little…**_devious_**, hasn't she?"

"**_Devious_**?" Imagining Kori, the most innocent, sweet, and naïve girl to possibly face America 'devious' was unimaginable.

"To be honest, yes," Babs reclined, and it was so strange to believe how much she looked similar and similar as he listened to her story. "I mean, her and that Goth friend of her's; they nearly scared _**her**_away."

"**_Who_**?"

"Don't you **_remember_**? Oh, wait, that's right…you didn't know she was coming. By the way, she's nice and all, but total **_bitch_** if she **_steps_** near you, so tell if she does." Babs instructed, **_loving_** Robin's face await her finish the secret.

"**WHO **is she!" Robin demanded.

"Your girlfriend, your **_ex_**-girlfriend." Babs replied unspecifically.

"Be more specific, **_Barbara Gordon_**!" Robin sipped the forbidden full name of Babs. "Now you, of all should know I've had **_more_** than one! Now quit playing or **_you'll_** be one!"

"Fine," Babs giggled, loving the reaction, "**_Catrina Spiderwack_**."

At that very instant, Robin literally **_sprung _**out of the bed. "**_WHAT_**!"

"I really don't know **_why_**, but she came back because her father, the one they said was a **_mad_** scientist, miraculously got a job occupation at a science center…or museum. **_Evidently_**, she's the daughter of a mad scientist. **_Theoretically_**, she'd be just as insane as her father, so I **_forbid_** you to **_associate_** with her. But I know for a fact you don't…well…feel vice versa head-over-heels for her, **_do you_**?" Babs derided.

But Robin wasn't listening to a **_single word_** coming out of her mouth. Instead, he was wondering why in the world his oh-so-familiar blonde ex was returning, **_possibly_** with **_vengeance_**. Then his thoughts drifted into a non-related subject. How come anyone, who was supposed to be **_ingenious_** enough to **_create mutation_**; such a scientist like her own father, be **_dumb_** enough to **_nickname_** their daughter '**_Kitten_**'? But her real name was Catrina, and it **_spoke_** for **_itself_**, you **_had_** to admit.

"I think I should leave you so you can get dressed for school. Your butt's already made breakfast." Babs added, almost seductively, "Goodbye, Dick."

"Yeah, **_bye_**, whatever!" Robin frowned.

He **_didn't_** like three things Babs just did. One, who was she to shorten the word 'butler' and call his grandfather-figure butler Alfred '**_butt_**'? Second, the seductive tone she had to use…yuck. Third, was it necessary to him the name he loathed with passion '**_Dick_**'?

But he rummaged threw his drawer and assorted threw his cloths, finally finding the outfit for a typical school day. He speculated if, could it be, that Kori had **_really_** faced off **_Kitten_**? '**_Crap_**…' Robin thought, praying the answer was no.

Once he completed his usual morning routine he ran down the staircase, to discover, just as Babs said, Alfred cooking bacon and eggs.

"Hey, Alfred." Robin greeted.

"Master Richard, miss Barbara left momentarily ago. She specifically give this to you." Alfred handed him a lime-green sticky note, it read:

_**Robin, if you're wondering how to avoid Kitten, she's only in your science class, if that helps.** _

Robin smiled. 'Thanks, Babs, you're a **_life savor_**.' He thanked silently.

"And I trust you are feeling **_better_**?" Alfred questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, thanks." Robin said.

"And that **_scoundrel_** you **_encountered_** I expect to be in a juvenile hall as we speak. Why, I **_cannot comprehend_** a **_mere _**seventeen-year-old **_containing_** such an **_illegal drug_**!" Alfred ranted.

"Yeah," Robin said quietly, "I still can't believe it, myself."

* * *

Have you ever gone somewhere, somewhere were people were talking about you and you knew it? Robin has. Everyday. If he walked down the freshman hall, sure enough, a couple of ninth-grade girls would be whispering; an occasional, "**_That's him_**", detected from their catty giggles. 

As he pulled his motorcycle to a halt, a group of sophomores, two girls and three boys, paused and observed Robin. A girl with sandy hair snapped and scolded them.

"Shh, you dumbasses! **_He'll hear you_**!" She beckoned. The three words always said when he passed by strangers.

The girl nearly shrunk when Robin gave her an icy glare.

"Um, c-c'mon, guys, let's go." She weakened, the five scurried away, and she obviously held a position as "the leader" of the gang.

One might think why he was complaining about such control he had. But there was a difference between influential advantages and annoyance. **_True_**, the fame was complimenting and flattering; but how 'flattering' can something be after you're constantly being gossiped about through some ridiculous rumor? Exactly. His peers, colleagues, and fellow students didn't respect him, they _**feared**_ him. Big difference.

He reached into his locker, various personal belongings, papers, expired food, and trash **_collaged_** together fell out. His locker could really use a maid or two. He collected his textbooks and wallet quickly when the intercom broadcasted by Mr. Strokes said that due to a sudden misunderstanding, the 'Valentines Day' dance was to be postponed to the twentieth of February, instead of the twelfth. That gave everyone extra preparation time before the awaited dance date. A flicker of scarlet hair appeared in his side-mirror. Then a soft, sun-kissed skin color and big emerald eyes. Kori.

"Good morning, Robin!" The foreigner greeted cheerfully. "I trust you are feeling better?"

"Never better," Robin replied briskly.

"Things have not been the same without your attendance."

Hmm, that sounded **_familiar_**.

"Say, you haven't been…_**squabbling **_with a blonde girl yesterday, have you?" Robin investigated.

Before she could ask what he meant, the bell **_rang_**. Class had began and they only had a couple of minutes to get to their first class, which happened to be on the **_second-story_** on their right. They made their way threw the **_stampede_** of **_raging teenagers_** and **_rushed_** up the stairs.

* * *

Period one had already ended, and to say the least, was a complete and total **_snore fest_**. But, then again, what did you expect from Applebee? Kori matched his hurried pace as she caught up with him during passing period before their next class, honors biology. **_Miraculously_** to Kori, both Garfield and Victor were in that class, which she did not recall them being in before. 

"Garfield? Victor?" Kori said incredulously. "You are both in **_honors biology_**? Oh, um, what a **_pleasant surprise_**!"

A monotonous voice remarked from behind. "What she really meant though was: 'I'm sorry, I didn't you guys didn't have the **_mental capacity_** if a **_grapefruit_**'." Another voice laughed.

All four turned to see their two other female companions, one 'Gothic' and the other 'Ghetto', both having **_unique attitudes _**in their**_ own way_**.

"**_Hi_**, Raven!" Gar greeted, waving his arms up and down, gesturing for her to sit down next to him in an **_empty seat_** across from Robin. She rolled her amethyst eyes, but took the offer nonetheless.

"**_Yo_**, Bee!"

Victor grinned, pulling out a chair that a nerdy freshman they called 'Gizmo' because he, well, specialized in designing gizmos. His real name was Gilbert, because Gizmo was a nickname. Victor and Gizmo **_disliked_** each other, and **_why_**? Because Gizmo was an **_annoying_**, **_whiney brat_** who thought he was **_too smart_** for **_everyone_**. Gizmo had left to go sharpen his pencil and came back, to find a **_sneering_** Victor at him. Consider that a **_death threat_**. So Gizmo left **_obediently_**.

Bee snorted, but sat in the chair.

Robin and Kori mused, it was adorable to see their friends like that. Acting like lovesick fools and not even realizing it, blinded by love. The popping hearts floating around Garfield and Victor ceased when both girls snapped at 'their boys':

"What are you **_looking_** at?"

The teacher, Mrs. Sharp, silenced all the chitchatting students. "Alright, class, students. Today we have an…interesting project I will be introducing, and a new student. Everyone, this is **_Catrina Spiderwack_**."

Out stepped a girl. She had shoulder-length **_incredibly glossy_** blonde hair, and a pair of baby blue eyes to go with it. She wore mainly girly-girl colors. Such as pink, purple, white, and sometimes blue. The thing that **_really _**scared everyone was the pink headband attached to her head that read the words in fake rhinestones:**_ Kitten_**.

"Where do you come from?"

"Do you have **_naturally_** blonde hair?"

"You **_seem _**nice. **_Are you nice_**?"…obviously, she would answer that question with affirmiration.

Catrina processed all three questions and thought an answer to each one after what seemed like five-seven seconds. "I went to Beverley hills high and lived in the Bel-air of Los Angeles. Yes, isn't it **_pretty_**? And **_duh_**."

All six **_gaped_** at the spoiled girl, gaping at her.

"Miss…er…Spiderwack," Mrs. Sharp pronounced, wincing, "You will sit next to miss Helen."

'Miss Helen' was Jinx. Jinx was located near Victor, in fact, her desk was behind him diagonally. Jinx raised her hand to show where the un-used desk was in behind her. Now Catrina sat across from Robin on his left.

Robin was **_flabbergasted_** that she did not say a word to him. No 'Oh, **_Richard_**…' coos, **_suggestive moments_**, or **_flirtious winks_**. This was **_new_**. And **_improved_**.

"Now, class, as I was saying; we are starting a new unit today. It is the reproductive system." Mrs. Sharp explained. A sprinkle of "**_noooo_**!"'s followed after that.

"Re…what?" Kori bewilderedly said.

"I'll explain it to you **_later_**, Kori," Robin promised, and everyone laughed. Kori endearingly cocked her head like a cat to her right side.

"The project is you and a member of the opposite gender. You must take care of this inadequate plastic baby doll. This will be for two weeks, until the nineteenth. Please do not argue about whomever you are paired with." She implored. Then scanning the list of partners of the computer database, she read:

"The partners are **_Victor _**and **_Jinx_**, Massie and David, Paul and Gloria, **_Garfield _**and **_Terra_**, **_Kori _**and **_Xavier_**, **_Raven _**and **_Malchoir_**, **_Richard _**and**_ Barbara_**, **_Betty _**and **_Roy_**, **_Catrina_** and…"

But all twelve whose names had been highlighted in bold italics froze. Each assigned to a polar opposite. Everyone was paired with whom they least expected, or wanted. All of them **_scrutinized_** one and another. Robin did at Catrina, **_contemptuously_**; and Catrina in response, just like Babs had done to him in the morning, was not phased by his **_iciness directed_** at her. **_Damn_**, was that ever a thing he **_hated_** about girls like Catrina and Babs. They **_never_****_cared _**how **_he_** felt, no matter how many times he **_rejected_** them **_politely_**, they would **_still _**cling on to him.

"Dick!" She exclaimed contentedly.

"Catrina." He said indifferently.

"This'll be just like the old days back in eighth-grade!" Catrina expected.

Robin winced. He **_resisted_** the urge to spit: 'It's Robin now. I have a girlfriend and if **_we're lucky_**, **_you're wrong_**. So **_crawl_** on back to your **_kitty box_**!' But, alas, Bruce trained him to be diplomatic when it came to ladies. "Listen, Cat—"

The blonde **_interpolated_** him. "—It's **_Kitten_** now, Dick."

"Ca—**_Kitten_**, I'm never called Dick **_anymore_**. I'm actually called Robin by my **_friends only_**." Robin informed her 'civilly'.

But the emphasis didn't **_collision_** her. "Are you still with **_Red_**?" 'Red' was her nickname for Babs.

Oh, how he wished **_not_**. But Bruce **_made_** him date Babs, because commissioner Gordon was a college buddy of his. And in case you forgot, Babs' last name was Gordon. So you can guess how commissioner Gordon had a relation to her. "Sorry to disappoint me—**_you_**, but yes, I date her **_still_**."

"Robin, you **_know_** this girl?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, Kor, she's my **_ex_**-girlfriend,"

Kori was somewhat relieved from Robin's answer, but unsatisfied with the way Robin and this 'Kitten' girl conversed.

"**_See_**, we went out back in the eighth-grade," Kitten continued the conversation. "We held hands, hugged, kissed…we were the **_hottest _**couple around. Then I had to move to Los Angeles because daddy is an important scientist who needed to research at these labs in a research center there. The whole long-distance relationships **_failed_**, because Robin is so gorgeous, and **_all_** the girls envied me for having him. They all **_swooned_** over him once I left, but apparently, only one won him over. **_Barbara Gordon_**."

"You are **_breaking_****_ up_** with the Babs girl for her?" Kori questioned.

"**_No_**."

"**_Yes_**."

Both Robin and Kitten simultaneously had answered, and looked incredulously at one and another: "What!"

"I thought you said our **_love_** was **_indestructible_** and **_everlasting_**!" whined Kitten, crossing her arms. "I thought you said you'd **_never_** let **_me_** go! I thought you said you **_loved _**me!"

"Um, I said that when?"

"**_Excuse me_**," a nasal voice began, "But I think **_your _**partner is over there."

All seven heads turned to see none other than Babs, hands on her hips, looking down at Kitten superciliously. "You see him? That's Fredrick, Fang for short; he's your partner. Not my boyfriend."

"Oh…I'm **_so_** sorry." Kitten apologized scathingly. She raised her head and nose, and walked over to the daredevil, 'Fang'.

Fang was called that because of his two front, sharp teeth that looked like fangs. His eyes were stunningly sea blue, and had dark brown hair. Kitten couldn't wait to claw her paws into that.

"Hello, there. I'm Catrina Spiderwack, but please, call me Kitten." She prefaced.

"Fang," he replied suavely, and in an extra comment, whispering: "Spiderwack? **_Wicked_**. I already like this one."

The five friends, plus Babs, observed the already lovebirds. In unison, they all laughed. Victor said mockingly, and stretched out Robin's cheeks like elastic. "Awe, poor little Dick. So easily forgotten and replaced."

"**_Shut. Up_**."

"Friends, might we **_please_** get started on the reproductive system project? I am eager to known what it defines." Kori implored.

Babs detained, "You don't know what that is, **_Kor_**?" She used the nickname 'Kor' as if she was her friend and to impress Robin to demonstrate she was as sweet as Kori was, maybe even sweeter. Plus, as a bonus, she got to patronize 'the enemy' or 'the threat' as Babs' mind entitled Kori. She **_draped_****_ Robin's_** arm with **_her's_**, "You're not **_that_** stupid, **_are you_**?"

Kori, speechless, **_gawked_** at her. A faint '**_oh_**' coming out of her mouth. The sentence, '**_Uhn-uh_**! **_This bitch ain't bitching on me_**!'…Was paraphrased by Kori.

"**_Excuse me_**, but I believe you did **_not_**!" snapped Kori, **_burning_** with **_flames_**.

"Oh, **_too bad_**, I did," Babs rotated her green eyes. "And you just got **_burned_**, Andrews."

"I do **_not_** wish to **_insult_** anyone, **_predominantly_** anyone with the **_street slang_**, but you make **_acceptations_** for **_once_**!" Kori **_hurled_** at the fellow redhead.

"Hun, I **_don't_** even **_know_** what 'predominantly' **_is_**," Babs said, thinking that as a way to **_advance_** herself. "But 'predominantly' or **_no_** 'predominantly', I assure you, you'll be sorry if you don't get a clue. **_I'm_** Dick's **_girlfriend_**!"

Kori just **_stared _**at her.

"What now, **_freak_**?"

"I was just **_carefully_** examining to verify if you really were that **_arrogantly egotistical_**. It appears when you say the most remarkably **_idiotic comments_** you consider yourself **_superior_**. I eye you with great **_distaste_** instead of wasting the time of replying to such **_foolishness_**."

"**_In other words_**," Raven reinforced, "You **_b_**—"

"**_Beautiful_** as **_usual_**, Kori." Xavier praised. "**_Ready_** to be **_my partner_**?"

"Oh, of **_course_** she is." Robin capriciously said. "By the way, Kori doesn't know what reproduction is, why don't **_you tell_** her?"

Everyone began having laughing **_seizures_** as Xavier's face went from keenly to halfheartedly. When Kori spoke, "Oh, **_yes_**! Although you have not been this most polite **_or _**respectable I am inclined to exonerate your offensive behavior in exchange for your information of this '**_reproductive system_**'!"

Xavier looked **_seasick_**.

Without warning, Kori **_dragged_** a **_desperate-to-escape_** Xavier to another table. "Now, **_please_**, initiate your classification of the '**_reproductive system_**'!" Every time Kori said, "reproductive" he recoiled.

"Umm—?"

"Yes? **_Go on_**." Kori insisted.

"I guess it's like…you know…when a certain boy or girl becomes a **_certain_** age…" Xavier tastelessly said.

Robin was leering smugly and, **_heck_**, even Raven cracked a smile. Garfield and Victor were another story, for as they irritated Bee with their constant laughter, they were in **_hysterics_**.

Kori nodded encouragingly, getting the concept. "But—?"

Xavier dismissively cut her off rather quickly, "I think you have it now. You're a fast leaner, **_okay_**? We're done with that."

"Just as the old saying, 'time flys when we're having fun' goes, second period is over. You are **_dismissed_**." Mrs. Sharp heralded.

* * *

"Although I **_am_** foreign to your culture, I believe science class was…**_just plain freaky_**?" Kori suggested. Robin bobbed his head up and down. 

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty **_intense_** for a fifty or less minute class." Gar agreed.

"Speak for **_yourself_**," Raven said frankly, "I'm paired up with the famous Malchoir. Oh, **_joy_**. Our partners **_suck_**."

"Really? They weren't so bad, Rae. I thought mine was— " Victor stopped dead short when he realized Bee was standing there in a huffy pout.

"—You thought yours was...let me guess…**_fine_**?" Bee retorted.

"Well, you **_have_** to admit! Ivory skin, pink hair, the cloths, and the body! She's a—" Victor admired Jinx.

"—**_FREAK OF NATURE_**!" Raven and Bee concurrently snapped.

"Okay, okay! Geez, can't I guy hope? Anyway, heard Roy was your partner, Bee. How're things going?" Victor queried, eagerly hoping she didn't enjoy it.

Bee knew Roy was a perverted, jerk-y, and jockey type of a guy, but she wouldn't let Victor know she thought that. "Oh, us? We're fine, in fact, we're so fine we're…" 'Think of something!' "Considering meeting each other after school at a café and we've already got a schedule on who takes care of baby Jr. Roy on which day of the week!" Bee stretched the truth.

"Baby jr. Roy!" exclaimed Victor disgustedly.

"Uh-huh. Well, I better go, Roy's waiting for me at the locker." Bee pumped the jealousy in Victor.

"'The locker'?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Me and Roy now officially share a locker! Isn't it wonderful?"

"**No**!" Victor said odiously.

"Well, to his and his own. See ya'!" Bee waved, shifting hallways as she swayed away.

"**_WHAT_**!" Victor corrupted. Gar and Robin held him back.

"Dude, **_chill_**, she was **_trying_** to get you **_jealous_**. She was lying **_obviously_**, so don't **_fret_**. After you said about Jinx's, well, **_you know_**…"

"No, I don't. Her **_what_**?"

"Um, dude, her **_betrayal_**…remember in **_Drama_**?" Gar reminisced.

"Shit, I **_almost forgot_** that. It's, just, something about Jinx that's **_mystical_** and **_enchanting_**. Her **_mauve eyes_**, even though they're **_contacts lenses_**, and its look they're **_so real_**; because at the same time, I'm **_looking_** at her **_naturally brown_** ones. And they're **_deep_**, **_beautifully deep_**…like a **_swirl_** of **_chocolate_**." Victor captivated.

"**_Dude_**! You **_cannot _**be serious. That's just **_scary_**, and **_trust_** me, the girl is like **_Goth_** and **_prep_**; that doesn't really **_mix_**, now, **_does it_**? The girl is a **_two-face_**." Gar presaged.

"I know, I know. But, still…" Victor's eyes did not meet Gar's. Gar immediately knew why and what Victor meant, so he did not further probe the love triangle situation. He realized that his small crush on Terra and Terra's betrayal to Raven would annoy Raven, too. He was being a hypocrite about it all. He silently parted from Victor, as the hallways become hushed.

* * *

**_Lunch_**. Garfield seldom appreciate the L-word, but now he had friends. Someone to communicate, fool, and depend with. He wasn't alone anymore. He wasn't Grass-ass whom had '**_FREAK_**' spray painted in **_green _**graphite. He was Garfield Logan. And he **_owed_** it all to Kori Andrews. 

'I guess it was because of **_her_** I met **_Raven_**…' Garfield chuckled, remembering how he met all of them in detention. The least place he liked or **_expected_** to make friends. 'I guess…things work out like that, huh?'

"Garfield!"

He turned around to see who his caller was with **_hopeful _**eyes. But it wasn't the person he expected, Raven. Instead, it was **_Terra Markov_**!

The blonde slowed her pace as she approached him. He couldn't help but notice her shirt, '**Talk to me? Talk to the strong, muscular boyfriend, so think twice!**' and unease. This girl…was a little crazy-hyper-excited-happy-go-lucky-ditz-type. "Hi, Garfield." she welcomed amiably.

"Er…Hi."

"Do you have a minute?" she requested. Gar looked over her shoulder to see Raven staring his way, and then she pretended she dropped her book to act like she didn't see him.

"Umm, I guess **_a_** minute would be okay." He highlighted "a" with a different, loud tone.

A façade flickered in her smile, but nonetheless, the cheeriness was ninety-nine percent authentic. "Oh, that's cool. I was just wondering if you could give this to Rich—Robin, it's from Babs, and me and its very, **_very _**crucial. So, please, don't read it." She handed him a white envelope with a pinkish—red heart taped to seal it.

"Yeah, I'm his friend, so I'll give it to 'em." Gar promised, but inwardly he was baffled why Terra elected him to deliver it.

"Perfect. Well, I'll be seeing you around, **_Gar_**!" With a more or less flirtious wink, she waved good-bye, leaving a bewildered boy as she went to 'the popular table'.

"Gar? Gar? What was that all about?" Raven's concern interrupted his thoughts.

"Ack! Sorry! Terra just came out of nowhere and told me to give this to Robin. Why? Don't ask, 'cause I'm still trying to figure that out. So what's for lunch?" Gar changed the subject.

"Not edible."

"How appetizing." Gar remarked, sarcastically.

"Since when are you sarcastic?" Raven inquired.

"I guess since I met you, and now I'm so used to you—hey, look! I "accidentally" dropped the letter that Terra specifically told me not to open! Oopsies-daisies! What shall I ever do?" Gar smirked as Raven's lips did so (Just so you know, Gar changed the subject because he was embarrassed to say he felt used to her).

"Give me it," when he didn't, Raven decided to take matters into her own hands and snatching it from his hands. "It says…OhmyGod…"

"WHAT!" Gar jumped up and down. "_**WHAT DOES IT SAY**_!"

"Well, statistically, I can't let you know, seeing as she ordered you not to."

"But—!"

"No but's about it. Besides, she didn't tell me to read it, did she? So, if you don't want Terra knowing you read her letter and breaking her trust in the process, you'll shut up. And let me finish reading this." Raven said.

Raven thought, 'No wonder she choose Gar, obviously being who he was, he'd read it. And she knew it. So this is her way of revenge? Oh, Terra, you know me better than this.'

Whilst Raven was pondering, Gar took advantage of it and grabbed the letter out of her hands; it wasn't before long Gar was laughing tensely. He detonated: "I can't believe she said **_that_** about **_me_**!"

Across from them, about four tables on their left, Terra observed them. Raven blinked and felt them somehow being watched; she had a weird, "sixth sense" feeling ever since she was born. Somehow, she could predict and foretell things through visions in her sleep. Why? As Gar would say: "Don't ask me. I'm still trying to figure it out." But aside the point, Raven glanced over at Terra. Eye contact in position. It was like a war between blue vs. amethyst eyes. Terra just flipped some blonde hair falling on her shoulders, then her right eye was looking at Raven, too. She gave a self-reliant smirk and absented herself from Raven. Fuming, Raven tore the letter in 1/2.

"Hey! That was the first proof of a girl ever noticing—liking me!" Gar whined. Raven secretly adored his behavior like he was a three-year-old when he was fussy.

"Ahh, too bad it's gone now, huh?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Damn, I wish I had xeroxed it in a copy machine first…" Gar said semi-jokingly. "So much for giving it to Robin. And I wonder why she wanted to give it to Robin, anyway? It had nothing to do with him or Babs."

"Even a half—mind doesn't need to speculate it, Gar." Raven said matter—of—factly.

Gar wasn't paying attention. Again. He was absentmindedly watching the lunch line along with today's 'special', and said raptly engrossed, "I think I'd rather eat meat…no, wait! I take it back! But, man, still…yuck!"

"Are you even paying attention, Grass—ass?"

Gar's head spun around.

"**_DON'T. EVER. CALL. ME. THAT_**!" he surprisingly was red in the face.

"Who's calling you 'that'? I'm calling you Grass—ass!" Raven circulated her amethyst eyes.

"Stop doing that, too!" Gar protested, referring to Raven's sarcastically rolling her eyes. "It's annoying!"

"Try being a little more specific! I'm not doing 'that', nor is," she used air quotes when she said 'that', " 'It' annoying. What is 'it'?"

"Oh, shut up," Gar said temperately.

"Going to have a temper tantrum, are we?" Raven snorted.

"Nah—ah! Just—you—**_QUIET_**!" Gar sputtered.

"Maybe if you spoke in complete sentences I'd understand you," Raven said dryly.

"Yeah…well…you're, uh—you a big fat Meanie!"

"…Fatter than me." Raven muttered, tauntingly.

"**_WHAT_**!" Gar exploded. Again. He flexed out his muscles, "Look at this! How can you call that 'fat'? This…this is non—fat! This is muscle, and I'm proud of these babies; thank you very much!"

"You're welcome."

"You're impossible!"

"You're fat!"

"You're a big fat Meanie!"

"You're a Grass-ass!"

"You're **_creepy_**!"

"…"

"…?"

"…**Fat**!"

"GGGGRRR!" Gar exclaimed angrily/playfully.

Surprisingly, Raven found herself...laughing.

And _smiling._

* * *

**Should I have a Beast Boy-Raven-Malchoir love triangle or Terra/Beast Boy/Raven? And for Rob/Star, Babs/Rob/Star or Rob/Star/Red X? Each pairing-Robin/Star and BB/Rae-has to be a love triangle of the opposite sex. Meaning to say, it can't be Terra/BB/Rae and Babs/Rob/Star. It could only be for instance BB/Rae/Malchoir and Babs/Rob/Star. Or vice-versa.

* * *

**

**:Out-tay-yo:) XD **


End file.
